The Ultimate Power
by Darth Marc 0720
Summary: October 10, the Kyuubi attacks. A stranger known only as Deadblood prevents Narutos' parents from dying, but at a cost. See Narutos' new life as he grows and searches for the ultimate power. AN: Foul language and gore inside. Read at own risk.
1. The first step

The Ultimate Power

A figure waited in the darkness. He waited for the right moment when his years of planning and training would finally come to an end. Suddenly the peace and quiet of the night was shattered by a Demons' roar. One Kyuubi no Kitsune to be exact was now on the path of destruction, stepping and smashing on trees, whipping his tail around conjuring up mini cyclones sucking up dust and leaves and rocks. It roared again.

The dark figure just watched as it made its way to the village a few miles off in the distance. The Kyuubi roared a third time. This one was longer and louder, exclaiming his dominance over the land to all who could hear.

'A few more moments and the ninja will be here. A few minutes later, the child and father too.' The unknown figure thought to himself.

Right on cue, ninja wearing hitai-ate inscribed with a leaf appeared in front of the nine tailed demon and seconds later all manner of attacks were being launched at it.

'It's time.' And with that the dark watcher disappeared…

And reappeared in a home in the village. But not just any home, no. This one had a woman in it. A woman with long red hair and blood coming out of her mouth. Lying on the floor was a dying Kushina Uzumaki.

Our dark intruder walked over to Kushina and knelt down next to her. Recognizing there was someone in front of her she spoke.

"Who are…you?" she whispered.

"Deadblood," he replied. Green chakra leapt to life around his hands as he placed one above her stomach and one above her heart.

Kushina struggled to speak, "You…can't save me. I'm too…far gone."

Deadblood paused. "Not yet you're not." And with that he placed his hands on her.

Kushina felt her body explode with new life. Her failing organs were repaired, her bleeding stopped, all exhaustion was gone. She felt young. She felt renewed.

She was alive!

Her once failing lungs took a deep breath and Kushina felt the coolness of the air once more. She stood up and looked closely at her savior. Deadblood was dressed entirely in black. He wore a hooded trenchcoat, cargo pants lined with pockets that covered the top of his combat boots, a belt, fingered gloves, a blank face mask, and a bandana. All this prevented anyone from discerning anything about him.

"Thank you. But who/" "Sorry, have to go." Deadblood interrupted. Deadblood had vanished once more…

And reappeared on top of a giant orange and blue toad. Standing in front of him was the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. In his hands was a crying newborn babe with small spiky hair. The young protector held onto his son tightly as Deadblood appeared in front of him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Minato asked.

"Hey kid! Who the fuck is this new guy on my head?" the toad known as Gamabunta yelled at the Hokage. Deadblood, without looking down, simply stomped on the toads' head and it dispersed, being forcefully reverse summoned back home. Minato, with his son safely in his hands, and Deadblood fell to the ground. The Namikaze landed on his back with a loud "Oomf!" protecting his heir while Deadblood landed on his feet still watching the two.

He walked toward the father and son duo. Deadbloods' eye's flashed blood red briefly before returning to the same black as the rest of Deadbloods' outfit. The young Hokage was on his guard in an instant but suddenly realized a big problem…he was paralyzed! Deadblood spoke as he removed Naruto from his fathers' hands. "I'm going to perform the seal." Deadblood turned to face the monstrous creature that was still causing mayhem. He reached into one of the dozens of hidden pockets he had and pulled out a miniature scroll, unraveled it, channeled some chakra into one of the thousands of caricatures on the scroll. A seal poofed into existence in front of him.

"Multi-layered Mass Chakra Retaining Seal of Kami! Engage!" Deadblood shouted. The seal, which had been the size of small rock, now expanded to the size of the Kyuubi itself. Concentric circles shot out and enveloped the Kyuubi, restraining its movements as it was slowly quickly pulled into the seal. The great demon roared one last time as it was pulled into the seal head last.

It was over in seconds. The Kyuubi was gone, the shouting, screaming, and cheering of the ninja replaced the sounds of the demons' rampage.

Deadblood calmly picked the seal out of the air as it returned to its original size. He carefully centered the seal over Narutos' stomach before placing it on the babes' skin. The newborn cried out for but a moment, and then was silent. Our black clad figure returned to the Namikaze and knelt beside him, baby safely held in his arms.

"I'm taking your son. Don't worry, I won't harm him…much. Then I will mold his mind and forge his body into the strongest warrior our world shall ever know." And with that, Deadblood disappeared once again.

He reappeared in the middle of Konoha. 'And now to obscure their memory.'

Quickly forming seals one-handed he placed his open hand on the ground once finished and whispered, "Memory Alteration Technique!" Thousands of lines of light shot out in every direction heading towards all witnesses of the night's events excluding himself and Naruto.

When the technique was finished Deadblood looked down upon the sleeping baby before walking to the village gates.

"Now your true story begins, Naruto."

**AU: Fingerless gloves are cool looking yes, but what do you do when you're touching -50 degree Farenheit objects, hmm?**

**An Idiot's Guide to DARTH MARC 0720's Ninja Techniques.**

**Multi-layered Mass Chakra Retaining Seal of Kami (original): The seal quickly converts a massive secondary chakra source into the users' chakra, most of which is used to continuously expand their chakra coils; exponential expansion occurs until puberty. Allows for up to 99% conversion efficiency. Kage leve chakra control required. The seal must be inked precisely with no mistakes; such mistakes could cause the chakra coils to burst the first time an outside source of chakra is pumped into it.**

**Memory Alteration Technique (original): Applies a seal which alters the memory of the person(s) in question to what the user is thinking of at that moment; the seal ends when the user dies, the information is discovered by a victim on their own, or a victim hears the truth. Kage level chakra control required. Significant mental discipline is needed so as not to accidentally alter the person(s) entire memory to the one event. Depending on the number of people affected, the amount of chakra needed will vary; does not require a bijuu to generate the amount of chakra needed to alter the minds of a million people as it's a seal which is being placed on the mind.**

Updated 11/21/2010


	2. Childhood

Childhood

Deadblood quickly traveled outside the range of any viewing eyes before disappearing once more.

He reappeared in his personal hiding place. It was not a land in the ninja nations, but rather a created bubble that existed outside of normal space but functioned in normal time. It was a humble abode, complete with an open field, a training ground, and a garden next to a slow moving river. In the middle of all this was a typical Japanese home; one level, complete with a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a living room. Simple. Quiet. Lots of empty space. The perfect place to raise the newborn prodigy into a deadly tool.

Deadblood took Naruto to his room so he could sleep. There was nothing for the new 'parent' to do while Naruto's seal was working its magic so he left the room for his own custom bed.

The night passed. The day arrived.

Deadblood woke at 7 a.m. Having another sentient being in the home meant a slight change in his near-empty routine. The plans he had created days ago for Naruto was flawless. He made 'breakfast' for said baby, consisting of a goop that was high in nutrition, though somewhat lacking in flavor. Naruto was already awake and awaiting his 'food' when Deadblood entered the boy's room. The yet-unmade weapon quietly ingested his meal while Deadblood prepared the second part of his complex plan. Already in the room was a dresser with all the clothes Naruto would need while he grew. On top of this dresser was a scroll with all the seals and equipment that Deadblood was going to use to change Naruto from human to…well, a more advanced human. When Naruto finished his breakfast Deadblood put the baby to sleep with a "Forced Sleep Technique" and then began Naruto's first phase of growth.

He opened the scroll and unsealed the equipment. An array of syringes containing different gene-modifying material poofed into existence. Once injected, Naruto's body began to changing, allowing (amongst many things) the cells to compact, creating a denser, more resilient anatomy. However, the last syringe was Deadblood's crown jewel. A homemade Kekkai Genkai(Bloodline Ability). Deadblood very carefully injected this syringe into the center of Naruto's chakra network. Little Naruto squirmed a little as the Kekkai Genkai took effect. It would lie in wait until Naruto was ready to wield it.

Once finished with the syringes he began carefully transferring the three seals already inked on the scroll to Naruto.(It's like having two connected computer monitors with which you can move something between both screens as easily as if they were on the same screen. And yes that technology does exist.) The beginning seal, placed above the stomach, would further enhance Naruto's body, compounding the effects. The next seal, placed over Naruto's heart, prevented Naruto from expressing emotion and feeling it. Pain, sadness, happiness, rage…all would be meaningless to the boy. The last and most important seal, apart from the one maintaining the Kyuubi's entrapment, altered Naruto's mind, and was placed on his forehead. Apart from giving this baby knowledge and experience that takes a lifetime to learn, it allowed for rapid information processing. Naruto would be capable of creating complex, multi-dimensional strategies before the age of five years. Once Naruto learnt how to fight, even a kage would be wary of the child.

Done with his work, Deadblood gathered the syringes up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto would be strong, powerful beyond normal comprehension, but it would take the boy a long time before he was somewhere close to his soon-to-be shishou(master). Naruto wasn't the only one with enhancements; Deadblood changed himself as well.

Being a near-perfect being wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Because once you've achieved that, what do you do? Boredom would have driven him insane long ago had he not developed his "Blank Mind" seal, allowing him to think pure nothing when he was not doing anything of importance. A truly ingenious invention that worked perfectly with the psyche, conscious, and subconscious mind; it would be worth a grand fortune on an open market. But Naruto won't need that until he was older.

Timeskip: Five months later…

Naruto, thanks to his changes, was already running around the field outside of the home. He could distinguish different shapes, smells and sounds at varying distances and directions. He was heavier than your normal 5 month child seeing how his body's cells were three times denser yet maintaining their normal space. He was eating solid food, could almost talk, and was already displaying his advanced intelligence through his games of hide-and-seek with Deadblood and his Kage Bushins.

Deadblood was anxious to know if his projections of Naruto's next 37 months were on track.

Timeskip: Three and a half years after Naruto's birth…

"Get up Naruto."

Said boy was currently lying on the ground, bordering on the state of unconsciousness. He had been told to run ten kilometers, and then he had sparred with his master for three hours.

"Hai(yes, right, an affirmative of some sort) Shishou," was the response from the blond kid. He, like his mentor, wore all black: combat boots, cargo pants and shirt. Said shirt was soaking wet with sweat and Naruto smelled like he hadn't performed any sort of personal hygiene for two weeks . However, not all was as it seemed. Said boy had grown to three feet ten inches and weighed in at one hundred forty-seven pounds with a bone density six times greater than normal. His physical capabilities were astounding for his age, though not to Deadblood. He could crush small stones with a bit of work using just his hands. And as for his mental capacity he talked as if he had sixteen years of life behind his existence.

'I don't think this is what's considered normal in other kids' childhoods,' Naruto thought as he struggled to stand. "Shishou, I think you broke a few ribs with that last kick."

"Probably. You should have pushed against my shin with your forearms as you step into the block, that way most of the force is dissipated."

"Hai Shishou. I won't forget."

"See to it that you don't Naruto. A shinobi's life is unforgiving on the battlefield. All it takes is one mistake for your existence to end."

"Hai Shishou. Our hardest lessons are our greatest gifts in disguise."

"Exactly. Now, let's review. What was wrong with this spar?"

Naruto's response was quick and precise as if it was rehearsed. "My guard is loose. I don't take into account that flexibility doesn't necessarily nullify reach. I'm not counter-attacking properly; I have to surprise my enemy instead of simply responding to their movements."

"Correct. You may rest after you clean yourself up and have eaten."

"Hai Shishou."

Naruto made it to the door of the home before Deadblood called out to him.

"Naruto? We're leaving the bubble tomorrow. And tomorrow you'll start calling upon chakra."

Silence.

"Don't disappoint me again." The door closed with a loud bang.

'Never again, Shishou.'

Timeskip: Five years and two months since Naruto's birth.

Since they had left the bubble, Naruto and Deadblood toured the ninja nations, travelling from one side of the map to the other, training all along the way. Our black-clad duo is currently strolling along the road to the entrance of Konoha. Deadblood intended to enroll his pupil in the academy. Naruto is now forty-six inches and one hundred eighty pounds. He has added gloves, a black mask with a bone –white skull imprinted on it, and a belt to his appearance. For a five year old, he's slightly intimidating. They have no bags as everything they require is in their scrolls. They say nothing, but Deadblood knows that something is on Naruto's mind. Finally he speaks.

"Shishou, what are emotions?"

"Come again?" Deadblood replied, a tad confused.

"Emotions, what are they?" Naruto repeated.

"Emotions are base and primal bodily and intellectual responses to certain stimuli," was the answer Deadblood gave our young adventurer.

"So everyone has emotions then? I mean, we all can express emotions, yes?"

"Many have tried and failed miserably to suppress their feelings but there is no true method of removing its existence from our existence."

"If I have emotions, then why have I never experienced them?"

"I sealed them away so they don't distract you."

"Distract me how?"

"There are many forms of emotion. Some are positive, such as love, happiness, friendship. Others are detrimental, like indifference, grumpiness, and laziness. And then there are negative ones: Anger, lust, obsession. Such emotions cloud a persons' judgment, allowing critical mistakes to be made with great ease."

"Can't we simply seal away the bad emotions then?"

"Too much of a good thing is bad. And doing something like that could possibly shatter the mental state of even a strong-willed person."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Then you didn't want my purpose in life to be hindered by any influence but yours?"

"This is correct."

"I understand your decision Shishou. It's the logical choice for me."

"We've arrived." True to his word the giant gates of Konoha were finally in front of them.

"Home at last Naruto?"

"The Land of Fire is situated in the middle of the ninja nations. Konoha is an appropriate spot for us to reside while I train for my purpose."

The two walked side-by-side to the gates where they were greeted by the guards at their booth.

"Name and reason for visit?" the first guard asked.

"I'm Deadblood, a bounty hunter. I've been wandering the lands for sometime but I want to settle in a more permanent place. Does Konoha employ bounty hunters?"

"Rarely, but they are well paid," was the second guard's reply. "What about you shortstack? What are you here for?"

"My mentor wishes me to join a ninja academy."

"Well there's no better academy than Konoha's! Even got a top-notch instructor named Iruka. You might like him," said the first guard.

"Right. But we need your name and background if you intend to join. So what is it?" said the second.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The guards' jaws' dropped.

"Fucking demon! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the second guard as lunged for Naruto's throat, pulling out a kunai in the process. Luckily his partner had grabbed him before he left his seat.

"Don't attack my student while I'm around. That's a career limiting move(aka: Very Bad Idea)," spoke Deadblood.

"You killed a lot of good people demon! I'll avenge them when I kill you!" the second guard said through the stranglehold his partner had him in.

"I suggest you speak with the Hokage right now before there are anymore incidents." The first guard said.

"Naruto, let's go."

"Hai Shishou."

"Calm down you crazy fool! Do you want to be arrested?" was the last thing Naruto heard from the guards.

**An Idiot's Guide to DARTH MARC 0720's Ninja Techniques.**

**Bubble World: An actual world where the laws of physics apply; can be tailored to individual needs. Greater than Kage level chakra control required. Greater than Kage level chakra needed to create the bubble; additional chakra required to anchor the bubble to one object through the seal that connects the two.**

**Kage Bushin: If I actually have to explain this than you've been reading the wrong fanfic, looking at the wrong manga, and/or watching the wrong anime. See Narutopedia if you don't know.**

Updated 11/22/2010


	3. Changes

Changes

Naruto and Deadblood walked into the Hokage's office to see several tall, blond haired men doing paperwork.

'Same face, same clothes; must be Kage Bushins.' Naruto thought.

Deadblood coughed, getting the attention of the clones and their template.

"Oh. Hello there. I was so busy with this paperwork that I didn't notice you come in. My name is Namikaze Minato. I'm the Yondaime Hokage. Is there something I can help you with…?"

"Deadblood. I and my student would like to take up residence in Konohagakure. I can offer my services as a bounty hunter or a ninja as proof of worth."

The Hokage dispelled his clones and thought for a few moments.

"'Proof of worth' you say? Nobody I've met ever used that phrase to describe themselves. Almost makes it seem like you don't think of yourself as a human being," he spoke.

"Let's not misunderstand each other here Hokage. I know exactly what I'm capable of and my student is the same. But in the current age many people see us simply as objects to be used to their fullest and discarded when old and broken. Now, about us becoming citizens?"

The Yondaime rubbed his chin before speaking again.

"We do need skilled ninja, and I can tell from what chakra I can feel from you that you must be very skilled indeed. Hmm…Alright, I'll write up the paperwork for you." Minato turned to look at Naruto.

"Why do you wear a mask? You have nothing to hide."

"Who said I was hiding anything? Seeing my face doesn't change one's opinion of how I can perform."

"Words of wisdom…how old are you?"

"A little over five years." The Hokage did a double-take at that.

"Five? I can sense high-jounin level chakra within you. You sure you're not twenty and just stuck in a small body?"

"I don't make simple mistakes like that."

Minato stared at the boy a while longer. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage, who at the moment had been rubbing the back of his head anxiously, suddenly stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"Ah shit. No one's going to like hearing this news. Not the council, not the shinobi, and not my wife…Fuck."

"It would seem that the village won't favor us being here then," said Deadblood.

"That's not the half of it. A few years ago, the Kyuubi attacked our Village. I was about to seal it away into my son but a stranger stopped me. He instead sealed it into a different child, one with the Uzumaki name. My son died due to complications from birth and the lingering chakra leftover from the Kyuubi's vicious attack. A lot of good people died that day. Also my wife is related to the Uzumaki name as she was from the Whirlpool village. Ever since the attack, the villagers of Konoha have hated the Uzumaki name, as it represents the embodiment of death for their friends and family. You won't have an easy time in the village Naruto, not if people know you're an Uzumaki. I highly recommend that you don't bring any attention to yourself, for your own safety."

"I wish to enroll in the Ninja academy while I'm here. Can this be done?" Naruto asked the Yondaime.

"Yes, but again I caution you using your name too much." The Hokage rummaged through his desk until he found some papers. "Ok, give me a few minutes to create your papers."

After getting authorization to be in the village and use what Konoha had to offer, Deadblood and Naruto left to find a suitable spot to construct their home. Living in their assigned apartment would be a bad choice as prying eyes could easily invade.

"So Naruto, tell me where you think we should live in this village?"

Naruto looked around him and took in every detail to make as informed and intelligent a decision as possible. Everything from the layout of the streets to the number of shops, the percentage of people in one area compared to another. "Shishou, we should build it in the Hokage Mountain and behind the heads under the ground. No one will look there and few people seem to travel up to the top."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. So let's get to it," Deadblood spoke, and both he and Naruto disappeared and then reappeared on top of the mountain a good ways behind the stone faces.

"This should be a good spot. Stand back."

Naruto stepped back as his master put both his hands on the ground. The earth and rock beneath them trembled and vibrated but otherwise didn't change its appearance.

"Finished." They vanished again only to reappear inside their new home.

Let's just furnish it and we're done for the day."

"Hai Shishou." And with that they pulled out one of the many scrolls they had and began unsealing kitchen utensils, beds, chairs, etc.

Finished, Naruto spoke again. "I'm going to get acquainted with the layout of the village Shishou." And then he was gone, shunshinning (teleport of some kind, not the same as the Flying Thunder God Jutsu) to the top of the Hokage mountain.

Looking at the village from his vantage point, Naruto began quickly memorizing the street and roof routes that he could use to most efficiently move about Konoha. Deciding to test one of his routes, he moved off towards a simple playground near the edge of the village. He set off, dodging and weaving through the streets, jumping on and off buildings, never giving anyone enough time to see him.

Naruto reached the playground as quickly as he calculated, to find that it was not vacant. A group of children were huddled together as if they were looking at something. Listening closely, Naruto determined that they were harassing somebody.

"Leave me alone!" screamed a girl.

"Look at her forehead. It's so big, it must add ten pounds to her weight," a boy said to much laughter.

Hearing enough, Naruto took action. "Henge (transform)," he whispered. He changed into a cloaked, faceless, floating black ghost. He drifted behind the group before adding the next touch to his little façade. "Who disturbs my rest?" he wailed.

The group of children turned to look at the intruder, only to have their faces drained of color at seeing a ghost right before their eyes. "Ghost!" "Let's get out of here!" Naruto turned and watched the kids scatter every which way, some tripping over their own feet in their haste to vacate the area. The girl with the large forehead was left behind as she was too scared to move. Naruto turned back to her and transformed again, this time into a floating glowing ball of white light.

"I will not harm you little one," he spoke.

The girl looked up the floating entity, unsure of what to say or do.

"What is your name child?" "Ha-Haruno S-S-Sakura," she shakily replied.

"And why were the other children harassing you Sakura?"

"They were making fun of my large forehead. I hate it. I wish I didn't have it!"

"There's nothing wrong with your forehead." "But it's big!" "So? Put it to good use. "

"How?"

"That's for you to decide." Naruto said nothing but just looked at her for a moment longer before he disappeared from her sight.

He reappeared on top of the Hokage monument and ended his transformation. Naruto returned home to find Deadblood waiting at their kitchen table with a late dinner ready for them both.

"Naruto, I want you to wear that mask at all times from now on. Don't take it off for anything or anyone. You eat with it on, you sleep with it on, etcetera. The same goes for your clothes but the mask is the most important piece. Understood?"

"Hai Shishou."

Once they finished dinner Naruto waited for any last instructions from Deadblood before he would retire to his room. "Now that we have a home, I want you to practice and improve your materialization skills every night before you sleep. Also, I have information about the Ninja Academy here. Your instructor will be Umino Iruka. He's a chunin with ample experience. Your classmates come from various clans including the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Uchiha. The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's have bad blood between them, and both are prideful clans, easily offended."

"Shishou, do want me to hold back while in the Academy?"

"Do as you like, just don't kill anyone. Make sure you're at the Academy at 8."

"Hai. Is that all?"

"Yes. Now go and practice."

Naruto entered his room and sat down cross-legged to meditate, placing his hands together in his lap. He focused on the space above his palms and willed the atoms and molecules all about him to concentrate in that space. The point of this exercise was to become proficient enough to create the same metal that Deadblood could. This skill would allow him to easily create, destroy or repair any object he came in contact with. Slowly, a small black sphere began to form in his hand which grew bigger every passing second. After 3 minutes Naruto stopped and surveyed his work. Despite it only being three centimeters in diameter it was as heavy as a cubic inch of lead. Satisfied, Naruto got into bed and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring interesting events.

**AN: I don't update as frequently as I want to but that's my fault. The story will get more interesting and exciting once I get rolling, so if you bear with me till the end I think you'll enjoy the ride. Feel free to review; doing so makes me a better writer which in turn improves the quality of my work and heightens the essence of my story. Reviews are not necessary but they are appreciated.**

Updated 11/22/2010


	4. Academy

4 Academy

Naruto arrived at the Ninja Academy at 7:59 and was in his homeroom at 8. He looked around the room memorizing the faces of his classmates. Many were talking about what they expected to learn while at the Academy. One kid with black hair shaped like a pineapple was talking to a large boy next to him about how troublesome being a ninja is. A girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail was arguing with another girl next to her over some unknown incident. When she finally sat down Naruto saw that it was the girl he helped last night. While Naruto had changed Sakura's forehead he also searched her mind to learn more about her, so he knew that she was going to the academy, he just didn't know they'd have the same homeroom. A boy with a dog on his head was sleeping next to a boy wearing sunglasses, despite the room having sufficient lighting. In front of him was a girl with purple hair and white eyes who looked like she was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Next to her was a boy with black hair who was looking at Naruto.

Having gathered all the information he needed at a simple glance Naruto took a seat in the back of the room at the seat farthest from the door, concealing himself somewhat in the shadows. As he sat down a man with a leaf hitai-ate and a scar across the bridge of his nose walked into the room carrying a notebook.

"Ok everyone one settle down," he said. When nothing happened he expanded his head and shouted, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The students did as they were told quickly, not wanting this person to report their misbehavior to their parents.

"Good, now that that's out of the way. My name is Umino Iruka. I am a chunin instructor of the Ninja Academy of Konoha. I'm going to take attendance." Iruka opened the notebook. "When I call out your name I want you to stand up and tell everyone why you want to be a ninja. Ok, first is… Uchiha Sasuke." At this most of the girls in the class shouted out proclamations of love to him. When they stopped talking after Iruka glared at them, Sasuke spoke.

"I want to become a great ninja like my brother and impress my father." (**AN: For those of you who aren't aware, Sasuke was in the academy before the massacre occurred.**)

"Ok, good reason. Next, Aburame Shino."

The kid with the sunglasses stood up. "All members of my clan are ninja's. I don't wish to break that cycle." There were a few stunned faces but they shrugged it off.

"Yamanaka Ino."

The blonde haired girl stood up quickly and shouted, "I want to prove to Sasuke-kun that I'm perfect for a wife." Most of the girls started shouting at her and each other that it was them that would be his wife.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled. "Anymore outbursts like that and you'll wait in the hallway. Nara Shikamaru."

The pineapple hair kid stood up. "How troublesome. My mom thinks this will motivate me to do actual work."

'That's a new one.' "Akimichi Choji."

The big boy sitting next to Shikamaru stood up this time. "My clan is uniquely suited to being ninja. There's not much else we're capable of doing as well."

"Inuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba?" The girl with purple hair spoke, "I believe he's the sleeping boy behind me Iruka-sensei." Iruka picked up an eraser from the chalkboard behind him and pelted Kiba on his nose. "Itai!" he cried.

"No sleeping in class!"

"Ok, ok! I'll try my best not to do it again."

"Good. Now why do you want to be a ninja?"

"Sounds like a fun job to me."

Iruka facepalmed at that. "Kids these days… Hyuuga Hinata?"

The purple haired girl stood up. "I um, I want to be stronger."

"Good enough. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stood up. "I want to be able to protect myself. And I want to repay a stranger's kindness to me."

"Interesting. Uzumaki Naruto? We have an Uzumaki?" The class looked at each other trying to see who he or she was. Naruto stood up but no one noticed since he was hiding in the shadows so skillfully.

"Here." All eyes focused on the shadow where Naruto stood. "People should acknowledge me for my actions, not my name." Naruto sat down again.

"You didn't answer the question, uh, Naruto?"

"The way of the ninja will help me bring peace to our world."

"Oooook then. Weird answer. Next." And so it went, students answered with different reasons, many were petty but a few were noble. Finished with attendance, Iruka instructed the class on the history of the Ninja world. Throughout the lecture students would sneak looks at the corner where Naruto sat, trying to get a glimpse of him. Eventually the bell rang, signaling the start of recess. The class left quickly leaving Naruto and Iruka alone in the room.

"Aren't you going to go outside Naruto?"

"Perhaps, but I have something I have to ask you first."

Iruka chuckled nervously. A child who can hide so effectively in a shadow such that you don't know he's there scared him. "Ok, shoot."

"What do you know about the last sightings of the mythical creatures?"

"Mythical creatures? You mean dragons and the like, yes?"

"Hai."

"The last mythical creatures' sighting? Well, as you probably know, many traditions and cultural happenings were started because of the mythical creatures. Grand and majestic, they commanded our attention, our respect, and our fear. As far as I know, the last sightings of any of them was at the Black Valley in the Land of Death nearly thirty years ago. Many have tried to find and hopefully tame the creatures but no one has succeeded. Why do you ask?"

"Passing curiosity."

"Well don't get any ideas. The Land of Death is off limits to all non-Jonin, non-mission personnel. Entering the Black Valley is to ask for a quick death. Few who have gone in have ever come out, and none of them made it very far in."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not stupid." Naruto stood up and left the shadows. Iruka was surprised at the confidence with which he carried himself.

After leaving the room Naruto hid in another shadow. "Perfect Clone Technique," he whispered. An exact replica of him poofed into existence right next to him, also hiding in the shadows. "You know what to do, so get to it." The clone nodded and headed towards the door. Naruto jumped out the window at the end of the hall and took off for the Black Valley.

Upon leaving the academy the clone was greeted with the sight of five students surrounding the door.

"Can I help you?" it asked them.

"So you're an Uzumaki, eh? What are you doing here murderer?" one of them said.

"I am no murderer. Not yet at least. What's it to you?"

"When the Kyuubi rampaged outside our walls five years ago, a lot of people were killed. Everyone knows that the Uzumaki are to blame. We want revenge for our families."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is! Right here, right now!" By now the other students had gathered around to watch.

"If that is your wish, then I shall oblige." The clone and students headed for the practice ring.

Naruto's clone stepped into the ring and turned to face his challengers. "So who's first?" No sooner had he said that when the first one rushed him. The clone waited for a moment before sidestepping and clotheslining him. "One down, who's next?" Two of the students rushed in from opposite ends fists drawing pack to deliver a strong hook. Again, the clone merely waited before dropping flat on his back. Surprised at the maneuver, the two rushing students were unable to stop in time before they knocked each other out with their wild swings. The last two students regarded their opponent carefully before one of them charged in. He stopped above the clone and tried to curb-stomp him but the clone simply rolled on his back towards his head at the same time bringing his left foot straight up and into the student's chin, instantly knocking him out. He completed his roll and was back on his feet. The last opponent had chosen this moment to try and roundhouse the clone's head but it simply ducked under the foot placing its left hand on the ground. The moment his hand was on the ground the clone lashed his right foot out at the student's kneecap, causing a very loud crack to be heard by those who were conscious. The fifth student dropped on his back in pain, holding his knee as if that would magically heal it. Wanting to end the unnecessary and uninteresting fight the clone simply walked over to the crybaby and jabbed him in the temple. He was out like a shot.

'Bloody fools. Wait until Naruto finds out 'bout this,' the clone thought. It turned and faced his spectators for a moment before walking away.

The other students merely gaped at the performance that "Naruto" had put on. In under forty seconds all five of his opponents had been floored. It gave a whole new meaning to 'being schooled'.

Naruto's clone walked back inside the academy to the homeroom and sat down in his seat, once again blending in with the shadows. A minute later Sasuke walked in and sat in the seat next to "Naruto".

"That was quite the display, Uzumaki." Silence was his answer. "I only have partial taijutsu training but you appear to be an expert." Silence again. Sasuke was getting nervous. "Um, would you do me the honor of being my sparring partner during our time in the academy?" Silence; Sasuke was getting nervous. "Please?" Finally, a reply, "What you really want is to learn my fighting style so you can impress your family and friends. You can't learn it." "But I'll try hard/ You can't learn it because you don't have the stamina for it. My style requires strength, speed, and cardio training that only a high ranking ninja could do. So the final answer is no. Now go back to your seat, class is about to start."

Right on cue, the other students, including the previously unconscious brawlers, were filing back into the room. Iruka came in behind them, puzzled as to why some of his students were hurting.

"Ok, now we're going to learn about the ninja system and how it pertains to everyday life." And so the class continued.

Meanwhile, Naruto was halfway to the Black Valley when he spotted a downed tree. Instantly on the alert, he stopped, looked, listened, smelt, and felt for trouble. Instead of ninja, he saw a young wolf, probably between eight and ten months, pinned underneath one of the tree's branches.

'It can't get out by itself. If I leave it there, it will die from dehydration (**AN: starvation takes thirty days to occur, dehydration takes three days**).' Naruto dropped down next to the tree and broke the branch pinning the wolf with a karate chop. He lifted the branch and threw it away into the woods somewhere. The young wolf watched him, unsure what to think of its savior. "Don't move little one, I just want to see how badly you're hurt," Naruto spoke as his hands glowed green with chakra. Naruto scanned the wolf from head to tail, checking for anything that was out of place. It had only sustained minor bleeding and a broken rib. "Well, a few days of peaceful rest for you and you'll be right as rain. Perfect Clone Technique." Another clone poofed into existence. "Take it home, treat him, and make sure it gets plenty of rest." The clone nodded before gently picking up the wolf and disappearing. Naruto set off for the Black Valley again.

He reached it by two a.m. It was like the name suggested: Black. But the reason why surprised him. The sides of the valley were blackened by what looked like scorch marks and they ran all along the walls from the top to the bottom. It looked incredibly smooth,The floor of the valley barely existed; it was covered in oil and tar that seeped from pools. 'A near-inescapable trap for any who fall in. So why the fuck did the mythical creatures come here to disappear? Were they being followed…or did they jump into the trap themselves? Only one way to find out.'

Naruto entered the valley using the only remaining path, his senses on high alert. He made it halfway to the valley floor before he encountered his first obstacle. 'I smell gas, toxic. Must be from the oil. Bubble Head Technique.' Like its name implies, a bubble formed over Naruto's head(AN: Not stolen from Harry Potter 4, though they are similar). 'Gotta keep moving.' He continued on down the path. The next twenty minutes were spent maneuvering down the path without falling off the sides. He reached the bottom and started looking for traces of the mythical creatures. 'Where did they go? No chakra traces, no physical prints, nothing but the scorch…wait a minute.' Naruto rechecked the angles and impact of the scorch marks. 'They were shot at a 35 degree up angle from 734 feet away which places the convergence point…' Naruto looked at the spot. 'Inside the oil pool. Ahh…It was originally empty but all the damage must have sprung a leak, thereby filling the valley. So all I have to do is remove the oil. Simple enough.' Naruto pointed his left palm at the pool. "Dark Void Suction Technique." The oil in the pool leapt into Naruto's palm and disappeared, leaving a very empty crater. He looked inside it.

"I Found you."

**AN: Been playing Halo Reach. That's why I haven't updated.**

**Reviews are nice, even if they're not a paragraph.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fight.**


	5. Mythical Creatures

5 Mythical Creatures

Inside the crater was a glowing, white seal. Naruto dropped in the crater and bent down to examine the seal closely. 'A barrier to a…Bubble World. Smart of them. Those with no knowledge of such things would kill themselves tampering with the seal.' He stood up and placed his left hand on the top right corner of the seal. "Enter." Naruto was whisked away to the Bubble World of the Mythical Creatures.

Back in Konohagakure…

The Academy clone was currently practicing his materialization technique when the second clone walked into the room carrying the young wolf. Neither clone spoke to the other as both knew the others' task was important. The wolf clone placed the wolf on the bed. "Cleaning Technique." The clones' hands glowed with blue chakra. He moved his hands over the wolf, removing all harmful bacteria and dirt from it. "Healing Technique." His hands glowed green and started immediately mending the broken rib. Finished with that the clone moved into the kitchen to get some food for the wolf. The wolf watched the other clone creating several solid objects such as a small chair, a footstool, a leather pouch, a glass bowl, and an igneous rock. Finished with the objects, he flash incinerated them before regarding the wolf. The two males just stared at each other. "Naruto found it pinned under a tree. He wants to make sure it's healthy enough before we put it back in the woods," spoke the wolf clone as he came back into the room with a big bowl of water and a plate of steak. The wolf jumped off the bed and quickly sunk its teeth into the steak, quite content to eat in strange company. "Got into a fight at school," the Academy clone said.

"Trouble?"

"No punishment because fighting's not allowed, the other students weren't stupid enough to report it."

"Where's Shishou?"

"No idea. I haven't seen him at all today." The sound of sloshing water caught their attention as they looked to see the wolf greedily drinking from the water bowl.

"Animals are strange creatures."

"We're animals too. And we're probably just as strange to them."

With the Yondaime Hokage

Minato was at his desk deep in thought. Yesterdays events troubled him.

_Flashback_

"Kushina, I'm home," spoke the Namikaze. He found his wife reading on the couch in the living room of their one floor home. The Namikaze couple lived a humble life and rarely indulged in anything but sex.

"Ah, Minato, how was your day?" she said as she stood up,

"You know how it is." He and his love shared a brief kiss before she walked into the kitchen to so some of the dishes. Minato hung up his robe and hat and took off his shoes. He went and sat on the counch. "The Council wanted to know about the new budget, and Danzo suggested that I raid some of our smaller neighboring ninja nations."

"I assume you told him to go to hell?"

"Politely, yes." Kushina grinned at that.

"Did Kakashi pass his team?" she asked her husband.

"No. He still says that a team that won't work together naturally without being told isn't worthy of being told how to pass the test."

"I think you need to kick his ass."

"He does his job as he sees fit. And the test was his decision. I can't interfere."

"I know. It just bugs me that he won't change his ways."

"He still blames himself for Obito. That's why."

"Why doesn't he move on? No one holds it against him. What's he got to feel sorry about still?"

"I don't know. Every time I try to bring it up he just pulls out his Icha Icha book and walks away."

"He needs a girlfriend. That'll help him out."

"You sure about that? I'm still aching from our last _mission_ in the bedroom, you know."

"It's not my fault if you don't have the stamina to keep up, ttebane."

"Sexaholic," he muttered.

"I heard that."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Minato was debating whether or not to tell Kushina about Naruto. 'She'll find out eventually. Might as well not suffer her wrath for it.' "Kushina?"

"Hmm?"

"Two people applied for citizenship today. One of them was a bounty hunter. And the other…was an Uzumaki." The sound of a shattering plate reached his ears. He got up and rushed into the kitchen. Kushina was gripping the counter with white knuckles, tears barely held in check. He was behind her, holding her in his arms in an instant. "I'm here, it's ok." The dam broke. Kushina turned and cried into her husbands' chest; the memories of that night haunted her.

"Why? Why did our baby have to die? Why did those bastards interfere with our lives?" she screamed. Minato just held his love as she cried her heart out. Minato never said anything but Kushina knew that the loss of their son was the worst experience of his life; and his nightmares were filled with images of the life they were robbed of.

A few minutes of rubbing her back and Kushina finally calmed down. "So…what does the Uzumaki intend to do?"

"He's entering the Ninja Academy. I have Iruka watching him, just in case. That boy is strange though; he speaks with authority and wisdom that a five year old just can't have."

"What did the Council say about this?" she asked as she turned around and went back to washing the dishes.

"They want him dead or to at least have his actions severely restricted. I told them that it's not only immoral and unfair but also illegal since the boy hasn't done anything to warrant such actions."

"And what did the Shinobi heads have to say?"

"I told them not to take action, though I know a few who are probably plotting to kill him already."

"Well, I hope the boy knows what he's getting into."

"Yeah, me too."

End Flashback

The Hokage had already received letters from several business owners stating that they would not tolerate the presence of the Uzumaki in their village. He in turn had sent them letters to alleviate their strong emotions and assure them that nothing was going to happen. At the moment, nothing had. But Minato couldn't help but feel that the next few months were going to bring strange events. "Naruto, what will you do?"

With Naruto

The inside of the Bubble World was a paradise. Clear blue skies, wide open fields of tall green grass, soft breezes; a perfect world. Naruto took one step when he was suddenly aware of several presences making their way towards him. 'Best not anger the natives.' Ten seconds later and he was surrounded by a group of centaurs pointing spears at his head.

"Who are you?" spoke the biggest cenataur, presumably the leader.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why have you come here?"

"My world has greatly missed your presence. I merely wish to understand why you left. I have no intentions and no wish to harm anyone here, but I'm not leaving without answers."

"Too bad. Either you leave or you die."

"Please don't issue ultimatums to me. It ends badly for he who issues it." Naruto mentally readied a defensive technique, just in case.

"You have five seconds to go back to your world. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Kill him!"

Naruto waited until the spears were thrust almost to his head before acting.

"REPULSE!" A purple barrier smashed into the spears, shattering them and sending them flying away. When the technique reached the centaurs they were launched into the air, flying in random directions. They hit the ground hard within a thirty meter radius. "I told you."

"Why? Why did you have to find us? We're happy without humans in our lives. We're at peace with the world," the leader spoke.

"But this isn't the true world now is it? It's your own creation. What are you afraid of?" Naruto said.

"If you really want to know then you'll have to speak to the Council. We're not allowed to speak of it."

"That's what I asked for in the first place! Kami you're ignorant."

"If it's so important then follow us." The centaurs got into a linear formation and took off. Naruto followed behind.

They ran for nearly ten minutes until they reached a ridge. Down below was gigantic canyon filled with buildings rivaling those that you'd find in a major village (Like Konoha) except modified for the mythical creatures. They came in all shapes and sizes, branching out from what appeared to be a giant circular arena (Think The Colisseum in Rome, but fully complete with no windows, just an open roof). Naruto couldn't spot any creatures other than the centaurs in front of him. "That center building, the one with the open top, that's where we're going."

They wound their way down a path carved into the ridges' wall and headed straight for the open-top building. Once inside, Naruto was fully aware of its size; it was nearly half the diameter of Konoha. A small waterway ran around the outer edge.

"Wait here while I summon the Council." The lead centaur sped off.

"Is this an arena or a meeting place? It's huge!"

"We settle disputes in here. Sometimes they're verbal, other times they're physical," spoke one of the centaurs.

A few minutes later and Naruto heard the unmistakable sounds of wings, hoofprints, and splashing water. Finally, Naruto saw what he came to see.

Many mythical creatures had arrived to see the newcomer. There were Unicorns, Rocs, Hellhounds, Werewolves, Thunderbirds, Centaurs, Minotaurs, Griffins, Harpies, Fenrirs, Pegasis, Hippogriffs, Manticores, Sphinx, Merpeople, Fauns, Jackalopes, Hydras, Gorgons, and many others that he wasn't familiar with. But the ones that stood out, the most imposing presences there, belonged to the Dragons, and…"The Phoenix…Magnificent indeed." Like the legends said, each creature was as they were described. Most of the creatures stood at the outer edge, leaving a small group consisting of one of each of the aforementioned creatures standing across from Naruto.

"So this is the human. Funny, I seem to remember tan skin, not black," spoke the Dragon.

"Your eyes are failing you Elder one, its wearing clothes, that strange custom they have because of their misplaced self-consciousness," said the Unicorn.

"Hello, your graces." Naruto said.

"My, my. It has manners," the Hellhound commented.

"What is your name human?" queried the Phoenix.

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I come on a mission of curiosity. Thirty years ago, the world lost contact with the mythical creatures. That's what we call all of you. I simply wish to know why, as do some our scholars."

"Curiosity? I thought humans were still living in the dark ages," commented the Hydra.

"How did you find us? No one should have been able to enter our world," screeched the Roc.

"I simply looked in the last place you were known to have been seen. As for your Bubble World, my Shishou and I are Seal Masters. There's almost no seal we can't understand, destroy, counter, or create."

"Impressive for one so young," said the Faun.

"You attacked my Centaurs because of your curiosity?" the Centaur asked.

"I was attacked first, and I explained my reason for coming here to them, as well as warning them that fighting me was a bad idea." Naruto stated. "I don't attack without provocation unless the party in question has a 'Kill-on-sight' order.

"All you want to know is why we left?" the Phoenix asked.

"Hai. I will leave in peace and not return if you wish once I have that answer."

"Very well. We left because humans were becoming dangerous." the Dragon said.

"Could you be a bit more specific please?"

"Inquisitive, aren't you?" the Werewolf inquired.

"Humans were expanding into our lands, or rather our places of refuge. They refused to leave us alone; conflict was inevitable. Once the first human blood had been spilt they came for us in great numbers, intent on enslaving or killing us all. We, having attempted to live our lives with as little contact with your race as possible, before you populated the lands in sufficient quantities, decided that we would let you have that world while we lived in a new one of our own design," explained the Sphinx.

"We are not a group of races easily bullied, but the fact was that if we fought, many would have died and nothing would have been solved. So we gave up and left, hoping that our sacrifice would be worth it in the end for both humans and mythical creatures, as you called us," the Phoenix stated.

"Now that you have your answer, please leave and never return. We don't want your presence to influence the minds of our young," said the Jackalope.

"As you wish. Thank you for helping me clear up one of the worlds' great mysteries." Naruto bowed to the Council and made his way towards the exit.

"One moment please," the Phoenix spoke. Naruto turned back to face the Council again.

"Was our sacrifice worth it? Is the world better off?" It asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. We still fight each other. We still kill each other, and we do it because we can't cooperate. But I suppose that since you're not involved in our conflicts its better for you." Naruto turned and made his way out, the creatures parting to give him unhindered access outside.

The creatures watched him leave. As soon as he was gone the Arena erupted into conversation. The Council conferred with one another.

"I don't trust him. Even if he claims he won't come back, how can we be sure he'll uphold his word? I say we kill him before he leaves!" the Gorgon shouted.

"He knows about the Bubble, which means he knows how to create Bubble Worlds. Those who know how to construct such things are very knowledgeable and very wise. I believe him," the Dragon said.

"He easily took out one of best patrol units. Who's to say all humans aren't as strong as him? They could march in here and kill us all!" argued the Centaur.

"Did you not observe him closely? He's young by human standards and experienced too. I doubt he would walk in here without knowing that we might kill him just because we don't want the real world to know we still live," stated the Thunderbird.

"Maybe we should have him tailed when he leaves the Bubble?" suggested the Griffin.

"No one is allowed to leave the Bubble! That was one of the founding rules!" the Harpy screeched.

"That would be the logical choice. We have him tailed to make sure he doesn't inform anyone about how to get in the Bubble," stated the Hippogriff.

"And if he does tell others about us and how to get in?" spoke the Manticore.

"We create a new Bubble from this Bubble and destroy this one when we leave, thereby assuring that all contact with humans is forever impossible." The Pegasus said.

"Agreed. So who do we send to tail him?" questioned the Minotaur. "They have to be as inconspicuous as possible so as not to unwittingly bring about a mass search for us by accidentally revealing our presence."

"I'll send my youngest son. He's not yet acquired the obvious plumage that defines a Phoenix."

"And I'll send my son too, he hasn't grown his wings. He'll look like a mutant lizard, but not a Dragon."

"While they're there they might as well find out how much the world has changed these last thirty years," spoke the Hydra.

"I'll go tell the both of them to head out as soon as possible," the Phoenix said as it took to the skies.

Naruto had made it to the exit back to the real world. 'Back to school then.' And with that, Naruto left the Bubble World.

**AN: Yeah, another chapter for y'all.**

**Reviews are nice but not necessary.**

**Questions are welcome. Answers will be posted at the start of the next chapter.**

**Now a question for y'all: When do you expect to witness Naruto's Kekkai Genkai?**


	6. Questions and Answers

**AN: I know you've been waiting, so here's the next chapter. Important information at the end of the chapter, please read it.**

6 Questions. Answers.

Narutos' clones were still around. The Academy clone was keeping a lower profile than the first day of school, but his classmates wouldn't approach him. The wolfs' clone was out in the forest, returning it where it was found.

"Here we are, home sweet home, ne?" The clone said as he placed the wolf back on the ground. The wolf turned and looked back at the clone. "What? Go on. You're free to return home." The young wolf got on its hind legs and put its front paws on the clones' right leg, whining at him. 'Oh great, it's grown attached to me.' The clone suddenly sensed Naruto returning to the world. 'Oh, now I can dispel.' And dispel it did, leaving the wolf alone in the forest.

The Academy clone also sensed Naruto's return. 'He got the answers he was looking for.' It dispelled as well. The information and experience rushed to Naruto, who immediately returned home via the transportation seals his clone had laid out in the village while Naruto was away. 'The wolf is back home and I got into a fight at school. I hope they learned their lesson.'

Back at The Black Valley

The seal to the MC's (Mythical Creature's) Bubble World glowed white. There was a quick flash of light, and suddenly a one-and-a-half foot tall brown bird and a two-and-a-half foot tall black lizard with horns appeared in front of it. "We're here Hayai. (Speed)" said the lizard. "Seems rather dreary, Tsuyosa. (Strength)" stated the bird. "Where should we go? The visitor didn't say where he hailed from." Tsuyosa spoke. "I'll fly up and see where the nearest human town is," replied Hayai. He flew up, high up in the sky almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. 'Nothing over there…nothing there…nothing there…nothing…nothing…finally! West!' Hayai came down to Tsuyosa and they both took off into the woods.

Outside of Konoha

The young wolf that Naruto had saved was running towards Konoha, intent on finding the being who had saved it. Using its sense of smell it had found Konoha, but there were other beings inside the strange structure. Too many. It didn't know how to get in until a small commotion presented an opportunity to slip in. A group of kids were running towards the gates when the guards got up and stopped them. "You can't leave the village without an escort," spoke one guard. "Aw come on!" one kid shouted. "The rules are absolute, now go home before we tell your parents," the second guard stated. As the kids walked away the wolf slipped in and followed Naruto's scent. It ran around the village avoiding other beings as much as it could until it reached the top of the Hokage monument, where a familiar black-clad figure was standing on the Yondaimes' facet, gazing down upon his village. The wolf barked at him, happy to see his savior again. (AN: Wolves can bark, it's just very rare.) Naruto turned his head and regarded the young wolf. "Well, you came back. The Forest wasn't good enough for you?" Naruto said. The wolf ran up to Naruto and sat at his feet. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" The wolf got up and put his paws on Narutos' legs and whined at him. "Alright, fine, you can stay. But you'll have to work for your keep." The wolf seemed to understand Naruto as it started running around him. "So, what shall I call you? It must've taken some skill to find me…that's it: Ude! (Skill)" Ude stopped running around and moved to Naruto's side, waiting to find out where they'd go. "I'm going to have to make you a collar tonight. I'll teach you how to speak, then I'll train you and strengthen your body the way mine was."

Hayai and Tsuyosa had reached the village, and found it to be somewhat lacking compared to their own home. "Is this really how they build things: closed and uninviting?" Tsuyosa muttered. "My father said that humans prefer privacy, whether they're creating offspring or not. And their homes are made to withstand the elements (rain, hail, wind), unlike our world where it's always peaceful," Hayai explained. He flew over the east wall while Tsuyosa crawled up and over to the inside. The two of them wandered around the village collecting as much information at a glance as they could. 'Odd place, but as a new environment everything is weird to me,' thought Tsuyosa. Hayai was flying above the village trying to understand its layout. 'Doesn't seem all that efficient, how do they get from one place to another in an emergency?' That's when he spotted a figure running across one of the rooftops. It jumped, climbed and ran towards a building near a cliff face with four giant carvings in it. 'Why are there heads in the mountain?' Hayai came down to the building in question, landing on one of the many windowsills. It had a red roof and several curved spires on top; the Kanji for 'Fire' was on the front of the building. 'I wonder if this is the government building?' Hayai heard voices on the other side of the window; he listened closely to what they were saying.

A man wearing black shinobi sandals, pants, shirt, bandana and sunglasses burst into the room. "Hokage-sama!" The Hokage looked behind the old man in front of him to regard the intrusion. "Ebisu, what is the meaning of this?" he asked. "My apologies for interrupting but the Uzumaki boy was seen on top of the Hokage monument." 'The visitor?' thought Hayai. "So?" asked the old man. "He's supposed to be at the Ninja Academy," Minato answered. "Which begs the question: How did he slip out without Iruka seeing?" "Are you having him tailed?" The old man asked. "That boy met me with a composure, confidence, and intelligence that doesn't make sense for a five year old to possess. And his guardian, Deadblood, is abnormally strong. In a demonstration of his prowess he floored your son in five seconds with a simple backhand to his face. Tell me, what would you have done if two such obviously out of place people had requested citizenship while you were still Hokage Hiruzen?" The Sandaime Hokage thought about this. "I'd probably be doing what you are." Minato nodded at Ebisu, indicating it was okay for him to leave. When the door closed the two Hokages regarded each other. "What are you going to do about this?" "I need more information about them, but they're reclusive. They haven't been seen at any shops, so how are they getting food? They aren't seen training, so how strong are they? What is it that they do with their free time? What are their intentions? I have questions, lots of questions, but no answers." "Why not just talk to the boy? Ask him how he did it?" "That's all I can do, and I was about to do it anyways." Minato stood up and put on his Hokage robe and hat. "Thanks for the chat old man," he said as he walked out the door. "I'm not that old! I'm only in my sixties!" Hiruzen yelled after him. Hayai decided to follow this 'Hokage' and see if the Uzumaki betrayed the MC's trust.

Minato walked toward the Hokage monument, trying to think of what to ask Naruto. 'It'd probably be best to ask what I'm thinking; what bothers me the most. I'm going to get answers or I'll have to kick them out of the village." Upon reaching the top of the mountain face the Yondaime looked around to find Naruto, but there was no one here. Hayai landed on top of one of the Hokage heads and watched Minato. The Yondaime snapped his finger and an Anbu appeared kneeling in front of him. "What is it you require Hokage-sama?" "Get any available ninja to search the village. Find the Uzumaki boy and bring him to me." "That won't be necessary," spoke a familiar voice. The Hokage turned around to see the black-clad newcomer standing behind him. 'When did he get there?' Hayai thought. "We need to talk." Minato stated. Naruto knew what was coming. The Hokage wanted answers.

Tsuyosa had wandered the village long enough to know that he and Hayai would need to sleep out of sight of these humans. 'The only favorable place is on top of the mountain.' He hurried off to see what was there. Upon reaching the top Tsuyosa was greeted by the sight of three humans standing near each other and Hayai standing on one of the carved faces. He moved over to stand beside his friend. "What's going on?" he asked. "Shh. I'm trying to find out."

Minato snapped his fingers and the Anbu disappeared. "Ask." Naruto said. "Why aren't you in class?" I was and am on my recess time." Minato groaned; Naruto had a point, he technically could leave the Academy during recess so long as he returned to class on time. "Why'd you come here?" There's something serene about looking down on the village from up here. "You know, neither you nor your guardian have been seen at any food stores or restaurants since you arrived here." Naruto knew the man was digging for deep information. "How do you manage to eat? Or do you eat?" "We eat. We brought food in a bunch of seal scrolls. Enough to last until the village is tolerant of my existence." "What are you doing here in Konoha?" Naruto was surprised at the turn of questions. "I want to know the shinobi way so I can understand the Ninja system better." "Why?" "I'm going to bring peace to this fractured and foolhardy world. So many pointless deaths over inconsequential matters like money, status, and land. I'm going to put a stop to it." "How?" "I'm still thinking that one through. But I think if everyone simply forgave and moved on, knowing and understanding each others' viewpoint, that would be a step in the right direction. "And just when is this going to happen?" "When I'm strong enough to keep the nations from fighting each other." "You have a noble goal but what makes you think you'll succeed?" "By the time I start working for that peace, no one will be capable of stopping me except my Shishou. I will use force if necessary but I will show them that there is nothing worth fighting over." "So you're just going to give the homeless ones a place to live, and you'll give the hungry people food to survive? The cold people will get blankets and the unloved will find someone who loves them? You're crazy child." "Am I really? Well then, you have nothing to worry about." The boy was insane; peace is not that easy. "I should lock you up in a mental ward. Nothing I've heard you say has convinced me that you're worth keeping around." There was silence between the two for a while; the two just stared at each other. Until finally, Naruto spoke. "How advanced are your hospitals' medical techniques?" "What does that/" "I know of some medical techniques that you're hospital staff would probably kill to possess, as ironic as it sounds." Naruto interrupted. "Is that so?" "Can your medics regrow a limb? Can they repair ones' chakra network? Can they correct chemical imbalances or genetic defects?" "No, no medic can." "I know how. If you agree to let me stay, and you agree not to reveal that the knowledge came from me, and you take every precaution to ensure these techniques NEVER leave this village then I will these techniques. "If they do everything you say they will without adverse side effects then I'll agree to your terms, otherwise you get the fuck out of my village." "Shall we head there now then?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu," he said. Minato's clone headed off for the Academy. "It'll inform Iruka that you're excused from the rest of class today," the Yondaime explained. "Perfect Clone Technique." A second Naruto popped into existence. The Namikaze raised an eyebrow at this. "He'll start packing in case you find my techniques useless." Naruto stated. The two walked off for the hospital.

Hayai and Tsuyosa watched Naruto and the Kage disappear down the mountainside when they suddenly felt themselves being lifted by their necks into the air and were hanging over the edge of the cliff. They struggled against the vice-grip on them but it was pointless. "Didn't you parents tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" they heard the clone say to them. "First of all, you're probably wondering why I think you can understand me. There are no black lizards or red-brown birds of your size in this world. Neither species has been known to talk, yes I heard you talk, or have a summons and neither has been known to interact with the other the way you two are. Which means that you two have to be MC's or figments of my imagination. Since I can feel your muscles twitching under my hands and I already attempted to dispel a possible genjutsu, you are both very real. The clone turned around and dropped them on the ground. "What are you doing outside the Bubble world?" "Gathering information," Tsuyosa replied. "Figures. Are you two trying to relearn everything or just what happened in the last thirty years?" "The council wants to know the latter but we don't even know much of the basics of your world," the dragon answered. "Then you two will just have to attend the academy with me. Did the council give you a time limit with which to do this mission?" "As long as it takes…and what do you mean 'attend the academy'?" Hayai asked. "If you want to know about the basics of my world, the best place to start is with me at the academy." "Is that so?" Tsuyosa threatened. "Yes, that's so," Naruto retorted calmly. "What are your names?" "Why do you want to know?" Hayai inquired. "You're both in unfamiliar territory, among unfamiliar beings, of whom you only have to stories to go by for any possible predictive behavior. I'm offering my help to prove I won't betray your kind to mine. You can even stay with me in my home and I'll provide food. What do you have to lose?" "What do you gain from this?" Hayai questioned. Nothing really, I just hope you'll stick around as it'll make my life more interesting." Hayai and Tsuyosa looked at each other before looking back at the clone. "Very well, we accept your generous proposition. Our word is our bond," Tsuyosa stated respectfully. "I will do what I can to help you two so you leave with as much accurate information as you need. My actions are my bond," Naruto replied just as respectfully. "So what's first?" he asked them. "Actually, didn't you need to pack in case you had to leave?" Hayai stated. "Yeah. What the hell? What do we do if we have to leave the village?" Tsuyosa roared. "Trust me, we're not going to leave. The healing techniques my template is going to teach to the med-nin are nearly priceless."

At the Konoha Hospital

Naruto and Minato entered the Hospital. Immediately all eyes turned to the two of them. "Oh, Hokage-sama! How are you today?" A nurse ran up to the Hokage and bowed before him. "I hope you didn't injure yourself training?" Minato smiled. "Not this time. And usually Kushina will take care of me when that happens. No, I'm here on business today. Would you please assemble all the senior medical personnel in the employee lounge, even those who are not working today?" "Of course Hokage-sama." The nurse hurried off to do as requested of her. Minato led Naruto to the employee lounge, where they waited until all of the staff was assembled.

At the Academy

The Hokage's clone arrived at Iruka's homeroom and knocked on the door. "Enter!" he heard Iruka say. The clone opened the door and saw all eyes turn to him. "Ah, Hokage-sama, what can we do for you today?" Iruka asked. "Hello class." "Hello Hokage-sama," they replied. "Iruka, might I speak to you for a moment?" Confused, Iruka nodded his head dumbly as the two of them stepped outside the classroom and shut the door. "What's going on Minato?" "Naruto is excused from class today. He and I are working something out." "He's with you? I thought he was in the classroom?" "What are you talking about? Naruto wasn't in there." "He sits in the far back corner with his chair in the shadow; add in his attire and the face that he never makes a sound you'd never know if he was there or not," Iruka explained. "I see." "Is Naruto ok?" "He's fine. Thank you for your time Iruka." The clone disappeared. Iruka went back into the classroom and continued lecturing.

At Konoha Hospital

The Senior medical staff had assembled for the Hokage as requested. "I'm sorry to call all of you away from your duties and homes but he," Minato pointed at Naruto, "claims to have some fairly advanced medical techniques that you could use." "What could a child possibly teach us? How to put on a bandage?" the head doctor joked. Naruto just looked at him. "I'm not a child, I'm just and adult who's trapped in a small body. And if you actually don't know how to put on a bandage I feel very sorry for you and won't bother trying to explain the intricacies of repairing the chakra network." There were a few sniggers as the head doctor was shot down. "The rest of you seem intelligent enough to understand how to regrow a limb. Is there anyone in the hospital or village who's missing a leg, arm, finger, or toe?" "We have a patient in Room two-oh-five who lost his leg to an explosive kunai a few days ago," the lead med-nin stated. Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Shall we?" "Aka, would you please take us there?" the Kage asked. The med-nin led the group to the room. The person in question was asleep. Once Naruto entered he looked over the man's medical chart. "Heart, lungs, organs are okay, muscles are in good shape. Let's see, cholesterol, blood pressure, heart rate, etcetera…all in the green. Tell me, how's he holding up psychologically?" The senior staff were a bit confused at whether the person in front of them actually understood the medical chart he was looking at. Naruto looked at the group when they didn't respond after a few seconds. "Hello? Wake up people! I'm here to perform medicine, not entertain you." The staff jumped at his commanding tone. "Um, he said he'll be okay and that he knew this was something that could happen to him as a shinobi," one doctor stated. "Acceptance of situation indicative of healthy mind. He'll do." Naruto reached a hand into his trenchcoat and pulled out a small scroll. Opening it, he channeled some chakra into the first seal on it and a in a puff of smoke a large red bag with an attached tube appeared. "This is one of my homemade EFN's. Emergency Fluid and Nutrition bag. It operates almost exactly like an IV bag, except that the contents of this bag are meant to be sucked up by the body immediately and put to use where needed." Naruto hung the bag up on the IV stand next to the man's bed and inserted the attached tube directly above the destroyed leg. "Merely insert the tube into the closest muscle nearest the injury point, open up the flow, and concentrate your chakra to heal like normal, but you have to use it to mold muscles, tendons, cartilage, skin, and bone all at once. I'll explain how to do that later." Naruto summoned chakra to his hands and opened up the flow on the bag. It immediately started draining. Naruto quickly placed his hands at the insertion point and concentrated. Skin started growing, followed by muscle and bone. The artery and vein of the man's leg extended with the new growth. Naruto moved his hands ahead of the growing limb to where the foot was appearing. The whole procedure took fifteen seconds for Naruto to finish, and where once was nothing, now was a working leg. Minato was astounded at what he was seeing. 'He actually regrew the leg! Holy Shit!' Similar thoughts were running through the minds of the senior staff. "One more important thing before I tell you exactly how to do this: make sure the patient is unconscious. This procedure is more painful than childbirth, as it's not exactly easy to deal with rapidly growing bone and muscle. The group returned to the employee lounge where Naruto began a very detailed and precise accounting of how to use the chakra in what way and when. Making sure they didn't forget that they had to grow the blood vessels too or the limb was totally useless. "I will not provide you with my EFN's, so you will have to make sure the patient has a similar setup ready when you begin. IF you begin the procedure without adding fluids and nutrients you will FORCE the patient's body to consume itself for the materials needed to create the limb or digit (finger or toe).

The entire explanation took nearly twelve hours for the staff to learn. It was very complicated. 'If the staff can pull this off then we won't have to retire so many shinobi when they're hurt, and we might even be able to return some retired shinobi to active duty again,' thought Minato. "That's it. That's how you regrow a limb," Naruto concluded to the group. He walked out the door knowing the Kage would follow him. "I'm surprised you stayed and listened," Naruto stated. "Actually I fell asleep about an hour into the explanation," the Hokage replied. "Yeah I noticed." Naruto looked at the clock on the wall outside the lounge. "I kept my part of the deal. Are you/?" "You can stay as long as you like, and I will take every precaution that I know to keep that technique from leaving the village. I just hope you have more helpful information that you'll share with us while you're here." "If the village proves that it's worthy of such knowledge then I might be able to spare some time to improve the quality of life here" "I certainly hope we meet those standards." "I have to get home and eat." Naruto left the hospital and shunshinned home.

He was greeted with the sight of Hayai, Tsuyosa, and Ude eating in a small triangle in his room. His clone had dispersed as soon he returned. "It would seem you three have become fast friends." Ude stopped chewing on his food and looked up at Naruto. "We…are…talk. Find…common…substances," he spoke. Naruto knew what Ude was trying to say: They talked and found out what they had in common. It was Ude that Naruto was surprised with. He had just been given the knowledge of how to talk thirteen hours ago and he already making fairly coherent sentences…on his own. "This pork is delicious," Tsuyosa spoke. "You need to eat something other than meat all the time Tsuyosa," Hayai stated. "A balanced meal is better than massive amounts of iron and protein. Then again, I'd need you two to tell me what your nutrition is normally like to give you a proper meal. "We'll tell you…eventually. Not now though, I'm eating," Tsuyosa replied. Hayai merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

At the Namikaze Home

Minato came home and relayed the days' events to his wife over dinner. Kushina listened and was astounded at Naruto's capabilities. "Quite the child isn't he?" she stated. "Yeah." Finished with the food Minato sat back and rubbed his stomach. "I'm stuffed," he said out loud. "Well I'm still hungry," Kushina replied. "You just ate!" Minato exclaimed. "I was thinking of dessert." "Dessert?" "Yeah, dessert…" Kushina said as she trailed her hands over his chest. Minato whacked his head on the table and groaned as he understood what she was implying. "What's wrong? I don't remember you complaining two nights ago." "I'm going to feel this in the morning." "The price we pay dear," she said as she grabbed him by the collar and led him to their bedroom. 'Yeah, but I have to work in the morning,' he thought.

After a rather intense physical Minato laid next to his sleeping wife in their bed, just thinking random thoughts. 'The price we pay huh? It's true; there are two sides to every coin.' That's when a rather disturbing thought appeared in his mind:

'If Naruto can perform such a great healing technique…then how terrible are his destructive ones?'

**AN: Okay I got a question for you which I need answered badly. I've reread my published chapters and I've noticed some mistakes. Can someone give me a step-by-step instruction on how to edit my published chapters? I've tried to figure it out myself but couldn't. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Other characters will get their moments. There's going to be a romance eventually, song add-ins (quite a few), and other story types that I've already witnessed.**

**Heads up: Naruto's Kekkai Genkai will make its debut in my equivalent of the Land of Waves arc. Also, you're more than welcome to take my ideas and change them, but give me a heads up first. I will not, however, tolerate the copying of my homemade Kekkai Genkai. That's mine. Kishimoto can use it, I give him my permission, but no one else.**

**Main reason why it takes me so long to update: Videogames, work, sleep, school, and trying to think up the story in-between climactic events (like fights). I appreciate your patience with me though. Eventually I'll update more frequently more consistently.**

**Hey, Reviews are cool, makes me know that you value my story. Lets me know that you want more, more, more. (More than even a dinosaur…) But please don't flame, criticism is fine, just don't say "It sucks" and that's it. I need reasons if I'm going to improve. And to those who have reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted, Thank you. Makes me feel all warm inside.**

**End of this story already thought of. Shippuden equivalent will happen. I'm trying to follow the Naruto anime/manga as close as I can while inputting my deviation.**

**Last note, this may change to M instead of being T. The kind of gore imagery I'll be portraying should come across as disturbing; also a lemon might exist in the far future. No promises on any of this.**


	7. Uchiha Massacre

7 Uchiha Massacre

It took the Konoha Hospital staff three months to devise an emergency bag that operated the way Narutos' had. And ever since the medical miracle of regrowing a leg the Yondaime Hokage had taken a greater interest and kept a closer watch on his black-clad shinobi in training. Naruto had been spending much of his time training and teaching Ude in the ninja arts, while also answering all the questions that Tsuyosa and Hayai asked him. The two MC's had to have a genjutsu placed on them which made them seem smaller than they were; luckily no one had noticed. Everything Naruto was learning in the Academy was stuff he'd gone over with Deadblood when he was four years old, but it was beneficial to his three 'pets'. Sasuke still asked Naruto at least once a week to help him train, but he was politely turned down each time.

One day during the Academy's physical fitness training, the Yondaime came to speak to the ninja hopefuls. "Good afternoon everyone." "Good afternoon Hokage-sama," the class replied. "How are all of you doing? Have you been able to call upon your chakra yet?" Some of the students said yes, some said no. "I want to see how much you've learned. What does chakra allow a ninja to do?" Sakura raised her hand. Minato pointed at her. "Yes, you?" "My name's not you! It's Sakura," she emphatically replied. The Kage scratched his head nervously. "Yes of course it is. So what do we use chakra for Sakura?" "Chakra is used by ninjas to employ various techniques on the battlefield. They are required for all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and some taijutsu." "Very good." "Don't forget medical techniques, Haruno," Naruto added loudly. The Yondaime regarded Naruto for a moment. "The two of them are right. Chakra is essential to being a ninja. It can be used to heal, protect, and harm. For example…" The Yondaime held out his right hand. A rapidly spinning blue ball took shape. "Manipulating chakra allows us to create techniques like this: the Rasengan." Naruto watched the blue orb carefully, as it was a way of using chakra that he'd rarely experimented with. 'The chakra rotates violently, but it must take a good deal of control and concentration to create it. I wonder…' The Yondaime allowed his Rasengan to dissipate. "Make sure to practice hard, the easier you can control and gather your chakra, the faster you'll be able to use your techniques." "Well, that's all for today, say goodbye to the Hokage class," Iruka spoke. "Goodbye Hokage-sama." The students went their various ways, some running home, others running to the playground by the school while they waited for their parents. "Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke shouted as he ran over to his brother. Itachi had come to walk his brother home. He enveloped Sasuke in a hug. "How was your day Sasuke?" "Good. The Hokage showed us the Rasengan!" Itachi looked up at the leader of the village and then looked to the black-clad student next to him. "Go get your bag and then we'll leave, ok?" "Ok. Be right back niisan." Sasuke went inside the academy. Itachi watched him go before heading over to Naruto. "Hello Naruto." "Hello Uchiha," replied Naruto. "Still outscoring my brother?" Naruto didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." "What makes you think I'd stop?" "…Good point." "I'm back brother." Sasuke ran up next to Itachi. Itachi and Naruto stared at each other. "I guess I'll be leaving then. Come on Sasuke, mom wants to know all about the girls in your class." "Girls? Yuck!" Itachi chuckled at his brother's antics as the two walked away. Naruto watched Itachi leave. 'What are you up to Uchiha?' Naruto pondered Itachi's actions; Itachi wasn't so friendly in front of other people when it came to his brother. Sakura had been waiting patiently for a chance to speak with Naruto alone. Once Itachi left she seized the opportunity. "Hey, Naruto?" Sakura spoke. Naruto turned to look at her. "What is it, Haruno?" "First off, my name is Sakura, use it! Secondly, don't make me look bad in front of the Hokage." "If you didn't know that some medical techniques use chakra then don't blame me for your shortcomings. Hayai, Ude, Tsuyosa, we're done here, go on home." Naruto turned and headed off to the top of the Hokage Mountain, his three pets followed him. Sakura fumed quietly at how Naruto had just treated her. "Hey! I'm not/" but a hand on her shoulder halted her statement. "Don't be mad with him Sakura," said the Hokage. "What? Why not? He treated me like dirt!" "He added in the information that you didn't know. There's a difference between being smart and being a know-it-all. Naruto is very knowledgeable for his age; you should be asking him to help you and not shunning him for being better than you." "Great, I'm not a good student according to the Hokage himself." The Yondaime chuckled. "That's not what I said. Naruto may be better than you but that doesn't mean that you're not good yourself. Don't always look at things in black and white. And don't take offense so easily." He tousled her hair. Sakura glared at the Hokage as she quickly tried to straighten out her hair. "I'll try and remember what you said Hokage-sama." Sakura headed home, leaving just Iruka and Minato. "How is Naruto doing in class?" "Top marks, he's never answered a question incorrectly, his tests and quizzes are always perfect. And any scenario I've run by him he answers in unexpected ways, but the strategies he proposes would always work." Iruka looked at Naruto's receeding form. "I foresee him becoming a great shinobi," Iruka stated. 'Yeah, but great in a good way, or great in a terrible way?' thought Minato. "Keep a close eye on him," the Kage stated.

Naruto looked out over the village from the top of the Mountain. 'Something was off about Itachi. The way he looked at me…the subtle way he acted around Sasuke…he's up to something.' "Naruto?" Naruto turned and looked behind him to find his master standing there. "Yes Shishou? Do you need something?" Deadblood walked right past Naruto and stood on the Yondaime's facet gazing at the village below. "What are you thinking about?" his mentor inquired. "Uchiha Itachi, when I met him today, something was off about how he acted." There was a pause before Deadblood spoke again. "Instinct or observation?" "Both. He hugged his brother…he never does that. And he was openly friendly with me, something he's never done. The way he moved, how he held his brother…it all adds up to something odd." There was silence between the two again. "Go to the Uchiha district and check for anything out of the ordinary." "At once Shishou." "No one is to know you are or were there." "Understood." Naruto Henge'd into a normal looking civilian before jumping away, leaving Deadblood on top of the mountain alone. Deadblood merely glanced at the village one last time before transporting himself into his home.

Naruto reached the Uchiha District and immediately blended with the shadows. Then he waited, and waited, and waited. Half an hour went by…one hour…two hours…four hours…finally he heard screaming. Naruto quickly moved to the source to find Uchiha Itachi slaughtering his own clan. 'What the hell is he doing this for?' Itachi moved from one person to the next, striking vital spots three times to ensure they died. 'I have to stop him or my plans for peace will go haywire.' Naruto quickly ran at and slammed his body into Itachi before he struck down another Uchiha. "Go! Alert the Anbu!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha. The Uchiha ran away frantically calling out for help. "Why are you doing this Itachi?" Naruto asked. "I'm not going to answer you. You're not my target now get out of the way or die." "I can't do that," Naruto replied as he blocked Itachi's attacks. Itachi tried valiantly to harm Naruto but his defense was too good. "How can a mere civilian be capable of blocking an Anbu Captain's attacks?" Naruto didn't answer. Itachi tried a horizontal slash at Naruto but he stepped back out of its range. Itachi followed up with a hook that was sure to hit but Naruto had had enough of their fight. He grabbed Itachi's fist and elbow and forcibly bent his whole arm back towards his head, allowing Itachi's momentum to strike himself. Itachi fell down slightly dazed. 'Fuck! I can't keep this up, I have to leave.' Itachi shunshinned away, leaving Naruto standing in the street alone. 'What were you trying to do Itachi? Why slaughter your clan?' Naruto sensed chakra signature coming towards him so he left. Shortly, Anbu and some Jounin arrived to bring order back to the district.

Itachi transported himself well outside the village walls and far into the woods. 'I'm sorry brother.' He turned and ran as fast as he could towards nowhere in particular, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and Konoha.

Naruto arrived back in his home. Ude greeted him when he arrived. "Shishou, what happened?" Hayai and Tsuyosa came out to greet Naruto as well. "It would appear Itachi tried to massacre his clan." "Why would he do that?" Deadblood asked as he stepped into the room. "Unclear. He didn't tell me when I asked and he left before I was going to force it out of him." "Did he know who you were?" "No. I appeared to be a civilian to anyone who saw me." "Is this common? People attack their families for no reason?" Tsuyosa asked. "Naruto said Itachi didn't give him a reason, that doesn't mean there wasn't one Tsuyosa." Hayai said. "So what do we do?" Ude asked. "It's not our place to do anything. We only want to bring peace to the world," Deadblood explained.

The next morning. - Council room.

"I can't believe that Itachi tried to kill his clan, what the hell was he thinking?" Shikaku asked aloud. Minato was currently gazing at his two advisers, Koharu and Homura, and Danzo. 'I'd bet a weeks' salary that those three knew something, considering how they don't seem surprised.' "It's a shame that he did this, he was such a promising ninja. Spread the word, Itachi is now a missing nin, capture or kill on sight for any anbu rank or above ninja, flee on sight for jounin and below," the Hokage declared.

Uchiha District – Sasuke's home.

Fugaku and Sasuke were in the kitchen together. 'Dammit Itachi! You were going to be the head of our push for ruling this village but instead you turned your back on the clan!' Fugaku was furious with what Itachi had done. Sasuke on the other hand was distraught. "Why niisan? I thought you loved us?" "Itachi is an enemy now, Sasuke. Don't ever speak of him so familiarly," Fugaku stated. "But/" "But nothing! Itachi betrayed the clan! He would have killed you if he hadn't been stopped." Sasuke was barely holding back tears. "The clan has agreed that you should be the one to kill Itachi and avenge us." "I can't kill my niisan!" "He's not your brother! HE'S A TRAITOR!" Fugaku screamed at Sasuke before slapping him. "Don't you ever sympathize for him again! You will kill him when you're strong enough. I am going to train you personally for this goal." Sasuke just nodded at his father. Fugaku left. 'I have to kill nii…Itachi.'

The avenger had been born.

**Yeah so it's taken me forever to update. I've been lazy. But it's not all bad, I will update more chapters soon. This chapter was causing writer's block. (Pisses me off when that happens.)**

**Next chapter I will answer reviewer questions only if what is being asked won't reveal a future chapter's content.**

**Listen. I got one review for chapter 6 and that a month after it was published. I'm just letting you know: when we writers don't get reviews, we're inclined to believe that what we published wasn't worth reading.**

**An Idiot's Guide to DARTH MARC 0720's Ninja Techniques.**

**Perfect Clone Technique (original): Creates a clone(or clones) which act, think, and feel exactly as their template does but operate independently of their templates' mind; can use techniques and accumulate their own chakra. Requires death-inducing conditions, the clone's own will, or the will of their template for it to disperse. Medic level chakra control required. Amount of chakra put into the technique determines which techniques it's capable of performing right away.**

**Memory Change Technique (original): Applies a seal which alters the memory of the person(s) in question to what the user is thinking of at that moment; the seal ends when the user dies, the information is discovered by a victim on their own, or a victim hears the truth. Kage level chakra control required. Significant mental discipline is needed so as not to accidentally alter the person(s) entire memory to the one event. Depending on the number of people affected, the amount of chakra needed will vary; does not require a bijuu to generate the amount of chakra needed to alter the minds of a million people as it's a seal which is being placed on the mind.**

**Multi-layered Mass Chakra Retaining Seal of Kami (original): The seal quickly converts a massive secondary chakra source into the users' chakra, most of which is used to continuously expand their chakra coils; exponential expansion occurs until puberty. Allows for up to 99% conversion efficiency. Kage leve chakra control required. The seal must be inked precisely with no mistakes; such mistakes could cause the chakra coils to burst the first time an outside source of chakra is pumped into it.**

**Kage Bushin: If I actually have to explain this than you've been reading the wrong fanfic, looking at the wrong manga, and/or watching the wrong anime. See Narutopedia if you don't know.**

**Materialization Technique: Not really a technique but more of a meditative state where it's possible to influence the actions of atoms using chakra and a highly disciplined mind. Sannin level chakra control required. Medic level chakra capacity needed to influence the atoms; more than that is needed to create solid objects that last. Can be used to create any synthetic, or natural material (iron, rocks, water, etc.).**

**Bubble Technique: Creates a form-fitting bubble over the user, allowing breathable air to come in and carbon dioxide to leave; also allows for interaction with the users environment. Chuunin level chakra control required. Amount of chakra needed depends on duration of technique and how difficult it is to filter in breathable air.**

**Suction Technique: Vacuums up a selected area of whatever's in it; heavy objects may need to be broken down into small pieces; only vacuums up baseball sized solid objects, liquids, and gases. Jounin level chakra control required. Amount of chakra needed depends on duration of technique.**

**Bubble World: An actual world where the laws of physics apply; can be tailored to individual needs. Greater than Kage level chakra control required. Greater than Kage level chakra needed to create the bubble; additional chakra required to anchor the bubble to one object through the seal that connects the two.**

**Cleaning Technique: Cleans to the purpose the user requires based off what the user is thinking of. Genin level chakra control required. Less than Genin level chakra capacity required.**

**Healing Technique: Heals to the purpose the user requires based off what the user is thinking of. Medic level chakra control and chakra capacity needed; more chakra is required for complex body alteration/healing.**

**Repulse Technique: A barrier of chakra, shaped to the user's liking, is created, allowing no object or ninjutsu to pass through. Kage level chakra control and capacity required; more chakra is required in order to increase size, duration, or power.**


	8. Graduation

**So…Questions that have been asked.**

**From raw666: **I wonder about something, why doesn't the Fourth order blood tests on Naruto to find out if he is related to his wife and how closely under the pretense on medical examination? I mean, all ninjas have to have one to determine if they are fit too live an active life as a ninja.

**I probably should have put in something like a medical examination in my story but I skipped it because I wanted you, the reader, to know more of the story. I guess that I'll eventually put in a flashback of his medical examination at that time period. As to why there's no DNA comparison…well that would kinda ruin the story. I don't want their relationship revealed just yet (to the characters in the story I mean).**

**From review(): **um, dont want to flame, but how can he wipe the mind of everyone in the world, without using so much chakra all 9 biju, every kage past/present, all 9 jinchuriki, and madara all die from exhaustion! thats not possible no matter what. think up a new idea.

**I explained this at the end of the previous chapter, even though this review was written a month before I published that chapter. I was grateful that you thought about that but I should explain a little less technically. Altering perception and/or memory is not as difficult as you might think. The use of seals being placed on their minds also reduced the amount of chakra needed. And don't forget, no one but me knows the true extent of Deadbloods' capabilities. Also, if your limitations applied to my story then it would be totally ruined right then and there.**

**As for everyone else who said "Update soon." I get the idea from all 9 of you. I'm working not being so lazy. I also have ideas for six other stories.**

**Note: Just in case some of you believed that I owned the series I felt that you should know that I don't. I don't own Naruto, otherwise the rookie twelve would be in some serious relationships. And Jiraiya would still be alive.**

Graduation 

Konoha Ninja Academy – Two months later. 

The shock of what Itachi had tried to do had shaken the leaf village. Sasuke had turned his demeanor around. No longer happy and fun he sat in class with his hands together and brooded. His clan was teaching him everything they could to make him strong enough to take revenge on his brother. Naruto, however, hadn't changed at all, the experience didn't affect him.

The class was currently being lectured on the finer points of chakra control. "Naruto would you like to come down and demonstrate for the class?" Iruka asked. "I'll pass Umino-san." 'Still won't call me sensei, but at least he respects me a little,' Iruka thought. "Well that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke was a little put off. He had been trying his best to learn anything he could from observing Naruto…but was failing miserably. Naruto never showed off; Sasuke knew that Naruto was a smooth player. He didn't have any flaws that Sasuke could see. He couldn't beat Naruto in class when it came to practical or theoretical questions, his stamina was well above Sasuke's, and he never sparred with anyone for longer than ten seconds; anyone, including teacher's, found themselves on the ground unable to remember how they got there. To spectators he just seemed to move around his opponents' attacks. "Hey Naruto." "Yes Haruno?" "My name is Sakura dammit!" Naruto just looked at her. "I didn't understand what Iruka-sensei said about chakra apacity versus chakra control. Could you explain?" "If you have a large amount of chakra when you start training your chakra control, it will be abysmal, and take quite a while before that control is sufficient to perform higher level techniques. On the other hand, if you start training your chakra control with a small amount o f chakra, then your control will be excellent, but as you lack the chakra capacity for higher rank techniques you will be unable to perform them." "Oh, I see. Thanks." "Haruno." "I said my name/" "I know what your name is now stop yelling. I overheard you arguing with Ino about who was more womanly." "That…that's none of your business! How dare you eavesdrop on us!" Sakura exclaimed as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Very well. I was going to tell you how to gain a significant edge over her but I'll leave you alone." "Wait! You were going to help me?" "Hai." "What were you going to say?" Naruto just gazed at her. "Please tell me what you were going to say?" "If you drink a great deal of milk before you reach puberty your body will mature much sooner." "That's it?" "I would say to eat healthy and make sure you get plenty of exercise but I figured you knew something as simple as that would make you more attractive." "I…Of course I knew that!" "Then that's it. Boys, go on home, I'll see you there." Ude, Hayai, and Tsuyosa left. "The next time I hear an argument like that while in class I'll see to it that neither of you become 'womanly'." Naruto vanished leaving Sakura alone in the classroom. 'Somehow, I actually believe he can do what he just said.'

Six years later – The day before Final Exams

It was the end of class. "Just a reminder, you're all going to have to perform the three basic Academy techniques tomorrow if you intend to graduate to genin." Iruka stated. 'Cha! The test will be too easy for me,' Sakura thought. During the course of her time in the Academy, Sakura had realized that intellectually, she was the third smartest student in the class; Sasuke was second and Naruto was first. But when it came to her physical fitness, she didn't know where she ranked. 'I suppose I've been neglecting my physical training because I was so intent on showing up Naruto. I should start a rigorous routine, build my endurance and the like.' Unfortunately for her, her efforts were abysmal.

Graduation Day

"When I call your name please go into the next room," Iruka called out to the gathered class. "Aburame Shino." Shino stood up and walked into the next room. The class immediately began talking again. Most of them were talking about what they expected to do when they actually became a genin. 'I hope I'll be able to repay that…entity from long ago by making myself useful as a ninja,' Sakura thought.

She, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino graduated. Naruto took the title of Rookie of the Year, much to Sasuke's annoyance. 'How is he still better than me? I'm an Uchiha! We're better than everyone!' The nine of them were outside, The graduates were receiving praise from their family and friends while those who didn't pass were being comforted by the same. Naruto, of course, was alone with his pets and Deadblood. His pets had grown substantially; Hayai and Tsuyosa had first detested being called that but they grew to accept it as it was easier to respond to when in public. Hayai was three feet five inches tall with brilliant red-gold plumage. His wingspan was four feet wide. In his henge'd form he usually sat on Naruto's left shoulder; Naruto didn't mind. Tsuyosa was four feet ten inches tall and eight feet long. His wings, which had grown in five years ago, reached nine feet across. Ude had grown as well. He was as tall as Naruto's waist and three feet seven inches long. Ude didn't get along well with Akamaru. Naruto had genetically altered Ude so his body was stronger and performed more efficiently than a normal wolf's. Naruto was five feet, five inches tall and weighed in at two hundred ten pounds. Had he not been wearing his trenchcoat the outlines of some serious musculature would be visible.

"You passed." "You think I couldn't?" "Of course not. I just thought you might like to hear me say it." "Yes well done Shishou," Ude said. "So what happens next?" Tsuyosa asked. "Tomorrow I meet with my Jounin team leader. Any ideas who it might be Shishou?" Naruto asked. "There are three: Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi. Yuhi is a genjutsu specialist, one of Konoha's best. Sarutobi is a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas. Chain Smoker and wind style user, he employs trench knives which absorb his wind affinity. Hatake is more commonly known outside of Konoha as: The Copy Ninja. He has a Sharingan eye though he is not from the Uchiha clan. Though being at Jounin instructor status, he has yet to pass a team. All three of them are dangerous in their own right." 'I don't underestimate my opponents, just like you taught me Shishou." "Glad to hear it. You'll most likely have to perform a test with your two teammates to prove to your new instructor that you're worthy of his teaching efforts." "So you know what this test might involve?" "Teamwork. You've been a lone wolf up 'til now but as a genin you are required to work with a team." "Hai Shishou. From here on out I have to look out for them." "Not just look out for, you'll have to watch over them too." "Understood." "Ude was confused about something. "Since when did Naruto become a wolf?" "It's a metaphor," Naruto replied. "Oh." "You going to bring them with you on missions?" Deadblood asked. "Ude, yes. The other two, only if they want. I won't force them." "I'll come along," Hayai said. "You'll have to learn how to work in a team." "Fine by me. You going to go with us Tsuyosa?" Hayai asked. He rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm not leaving you to get in trouble. Can you imagine what father would say?"

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto and his group turned to see, to their mutual surprise, Sakura. "Yes, Ha/" "Don't say it!" Naruto stopped talking. "First of all, congratulations on graduating. Secondly, I…um…I was wondering if you'd be willing to train me? To help me build my physical strength and endurance." Deadblood and the pets looked at her quite surprised. Naruto, however, had been expecting this. 'Third in the class when it comes to intelligence yet probably last when it comes to fitness.' "Any objections Shishou?" Sakura looked at Naruto's guardian. He was intimidating and towered over her. But she looked at his face since she didn't want to be rude. She could have sworn she saw a flash of red before he spoke to her. "If you try and teach someone else or you misuse his training I will personally erase your mind, leaving you as just a shell with no consciousness. Do you understand me?" "P-perfectly," she stuttered, having no doubt that he would make good on his threat. "Haruno," Sakura looked at Naruto, "Be at the top of the Hokage mountain at 11:59 p.m. tonight." "That's really late, I don't think my mom's going to let me/" "Be there or I won't train you. Let's go boys, I'm sure you're hungry by now." Naruto and his pets walked away. "How does he expect me to simply do what he says if he won't even call me by my name?" "Because you haven't proven yourself worthy of being called so familiarly. That's just how we are." Sakura looked up at Deadblood who was currently watching Naruto walk towards the Hokage mountain. "And you better be there. I consider not going to be misusing his training." "How am I expected to explain this to my parents?" "You're a ninja now, that requires sacrifices. And I thought you were supposed to be trained in stealth?" 'Oh, yeah. I suppose I could sneak out through my balcony. Mom would never know.' "Right. I'll be there." Deadblood left, going after Naruto. Sakura was standing by herself until a familiar voice called out to her. "Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Come in please!" "What do you want Ino?" The Yamanaka stood in front of Sakura. "Somehow you managed to pass. But it makes no difference, Sasuke is mine!" "Ino I've told you a hundred times. I find him attractive but I'm not going to fight you for him. It's not important at this point in my life." "Whatever. Just remember that he belongs to me should you happen to be on his team by accident." "Ino, if you don't leave me alone I'm going to send you to the Hospital in a matchbox." "Fine. Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow." Ino left, going back to her parents.

'See you tonight Naruto,' Sakura thought as she headed home.

**Told you I'd update sooner.**

**Next chapter: Teamwork**

**And…reviews are nice, Believe it!**

**A glimpse into next chapter: If you can't handle this then give up on being a ninja!**


	9. Teamwork

**From sarah101 (): **I wonder if Naruto and his mother will ever meet?** Of course they will, they are family after all, even if they don't know it. I'll put a spot in for the two eventually.**

Teamwork

Deadblood caught up with Naruto and the pets before they started the winding path up to the top of the Hokage Mountain. "Naruto." Naruto stopped and turned to look at Deadblood. The pets were already at the top, waiting for Naruto to arrive. "Yes Shishou?" "I've given you my approval to train Sakura but you are not to become allow her to get too close to you. Do you understand?" Naruto looked at his teacher and guardian, slightly confused. "I don't have the emotional capacity to 'let her get close' as you say. And since you sealed said emotions away, what makes you think we'd become so familiar?" Deadblood didn't answer. Naruto didn't bother to inquire further; there would be no answer to that question. The two continued on up the mountain.

Shinobi Meeting Room.

The Hokage sat at the only desk in the room while the higher grade ninja and all affected shinobi were gathered before him in rank and file. "I've decided on the Genin Team arrangements. Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, step forward." Three Jounins stepped to the front of the room. "Team Seven will consist of Team Captain Hatake Kakashi and Genin learners Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." There were murmurs among the gathered Shinobi. "Quiet. I assume you're wondering why the Uchiha and 'Demon' as I've heard a few of you call him, are together on the same team. I assume you believe that the 'Demon' will hold back Sasuke's potential." There were a few nods at this. "The truth however, is that those three are the smartest in their class. Naruto claimed the title of Rookie of the Year, not Sasuke." A few outbursts were heard, mostly along the lines of, "How can the Demon have that title? He must have cheated!" "The next person to refer to Naruto as a demon will find himself demoted to Genin." The room was deathly quiet after that. "And Naruto's potential as a ninja far surpasses Sasuke's." The Hokage smirked at the disbelieving expressions that he saw on some of the gathered faces. "Now, back to business; Kakashi, do you accept this arrangement?" "Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied. "Team Eight will be led by Yuhi Kurenai, her team consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Kurenai, do you accept this arrangement?" "Hai Hokage-sama," Kurenai answered. "Team Ten will be led by Sarutobi Asuma, his team being Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Asuma, do you accept this arrangement?" Asuma reached into his vest and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff before answering, "Hai Hokage-sama." "You really need to stop that habit," Kurenai said to him. Asuma merely shrugged. "Now that that's over, let's talk about the patrol routes." And so the meeting went on.

Konoha streets - 11:50 p.m.

Sakura managed to leave her house without waking her parents and set off towards the Hokage Mountain. Reaching the top she almost expected to see a training field, or Naruto, but she saw neither. 'I wonder what we're going to start with. What can he teach me? What will I learn?' She was shaken out of her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder spun her around. "Oh, Naruto! I didn't hear you arrive." "You'll have to work on that. And you are not to mention this training to anyone; I don't care how much you lie but you cannot say that I'm training you," he said. "So how do you want to do this?" she inquired. "First of all, if you're going to train with me, you're not wearing that red beacon of an outfit. It draws attention far too easily, as does your hair. It's impractical if you're going to be a Kunoichi." "Oh…ok, what do you suggest?" "Formfitting so it doesn't get in the way and black. Ninja are expected to travel at night, so black is the logical choice. As you can see, or can't, I'm rather difficult to make out aren't I?" Sakura had to admit that Naruto was right about black; while Sakura's clothes screamed to the world, 'Here I am! Target me! I'm right here!" Naruto's outfit barely reflected any light whatsoever. "You may want to consider dyeing your hair or placing a genjutsu on it when you go out on missions. Also, you should either tie it up or cut it shorter because if snags on something during a fight you're at an instantaneous disadvantage." 'Change outfit, change hair, check.' "Lastly, your diet." "What?" "I'm aware that girls your age are concerned with their figure but you go about it the wrong way if you're trying to be a ninja as well." "But/" "No buts! Now, if you're going to train with me, and you expect to see significant results, you'll at least follow the diet I'm setting for you. No meat, it screws with the body's immune system. Stick to fruits and vegetables, leaning heavily on the green food. Limit your intake of high-sugar content food. Avoid dairy products. Are you drinking milk like I told you those years ago?" "Um yeah…?" "Dairy also messes with the immune system. If you're still intent on outdoing Ino when it comes to 'being more womanly' then continue drinking milk but try and cut out the rest of the dairy products all together." "Ok." "Finally, eat only when you're hungry and stay properly hydrated. At least eight glasses of water a day, more if you've been training. Do not substitute milk for water. If you follow this diet in about two weeks you'll feel a huge difference between now and then." He paused allowing Sakura to go over everything he'd told her. "Do you understand what I've told you?" "Yes." "Are you going to follow my advice?" "As much as I can, if you prove that it's all worth it." "I'm sure it seems like a lot but if you do it enough times then it'll become second nature to you."

"We're not going to train here, but I have a private training ground where we can go. Are you ready?" "Uh, yeah…I guess." "Stand over here." Sakura walked over to where Naruto was but as soon as she reached him she was pulled into a new area. Around her was a full, brightly lit training ground, complete with wooden dummies, a track, sparring tools, the whole works. 'WOW!' "First thing I want you to do is copy my stretches." Naruto went through a variety of stretches that Sakura wasn't familiar with. "Now you're going to sprint around the track until I tell you to start walking, then when I tell you again, you'll sprint some more. And we'll repeat this pattern until I say otherwise. Begin." Sakura took off, sprinting as fast as she could make her body move. A minute later Naruto yelled at her to start walking. Sakura was breathing hard but she wasn't winded yet. Two minutes later he yelled at her to start sprinting again. Two more times and Sakura started to feel her leg muscles begin to burn. Two more after that and she was slowing down. "Nuh uh, Haruno, you have to keep sprinting. I didn't say start jogging." "My name's Sakura damn it!" Six more times and Sakura thought she was going to collapse. "We're going more frequently now Haruno. Sprint!" Sakura didn't think she had the energy to argue over the name so she just kept moving. Mercifully, Naruto only made her repeat the cycle five times before he told her to walk around and try to calm her breathing. Sakura put her hands on top of her head to help keep her airway open. Her muscles were screaming for rest. Sakura had never worked so hard in her life, and somehow she knew she'd work harder if she decided to keep him as her trainer. It took her five minutes to bring her heart rate and respiratory rate down. She walked over to Naruto who was currently balancing a practice kunai on his fingertip. "So…are we done yet?" "Talk like that again and we will be. Get in the sparring circle." The two of them entered a large circle with concentric circles within it. "I'm going to attack you now and I want you to dodge as fast as you can. You can try and attack if you want. Do not leave the circle. Ready?" Sakura nodded. Naruto charged straight at her turning his right shoulder to face her, fully intent on ramming into her. Sakura ran to the left but Naruto followed and smashed into her...excruciatingly hard. Sakura felt herself lifted off the ground at the impact. She went flying to the edge of the circle and landed right on her ass. "That hurt!" she yelled at him. "Did you expect it to tickle? This isn't the Academy; I won't go easy on you at all. If you want to be a ninja then suck it up and keep going or leave. Sakura got up even though she still hurt and returned to her former position. "Ready?" "Yeah." Naruto rushed her again. This time Sakura stood her ground hoping to strike him when he got close. Naruto anticipated what she was trying to do but he knew it would make no difference. Sakura cocked her fist back ready to strike Naruto but he merely rolled under her fist until he was behind her and while she was turning to face him he stood up and kicked her full in her chest. She went soaring yet again but this time she left the circle and landed face-first into the ground. "Fuck!" she screamed. "You're going to have to try a lot harder. That or give up." "Maybe you could just take it easier on me?" Naruto strode over to her prone form, turned her body over, and lifted her by her shirt until their faces were six inches apart. Sakura watched the skull on his mask move when he talked. She was incapable of not listening to him while her gaze was fixed on his mask. "You think an enemy on the battlefield would take it easy on you? You think they would give you a chance to collect your thoughts before continuing with your fight? They would slit your throat while you laid gasping for air! You should consider yourself lucky that I'm only hitting you as hard as I am! You have to up your game if you intend to improve. And any improvements you make against me, even if it's dodging my attacks, make you a much better opponent against a normal person." "How do I know that this is really worth it in the end? How do I know that you're not just trying to make me miserable?"

Naruto stood up, yanking Sakura onto her feet. He took a few steps back from her before removing his trenchcoat. Sakura had never seen Naruto without his trenchcoat on, and now she could guess why. Who would have believed that his body was covered in muscle? Sakura could tell that underneath Naruto's shirt and pants his body was ripped! He had muscles bulging at spots where she didn't think muscles even existed. Sakura received a large nosebleed for her trouble. "This is what this training HAS done for me. IF you take my advice, IF you challenge your limitations, IF you give your efforts everything you have and then more, then you WILL change your body into something similar to mine." He put his trenchcoat back on. Sakura suddenly found herself back on top of the Hokage Mountain and rather cold as a breeze was blowing by. "We're done for now. IF you want me to continue training you then you'll show up here every night at nine p.m. unless I say otherwise. Now go home and sleep Haruno." Naruto disappeared in front of her eyes. 'Again with the "Haruno"?'

Sakura headed home. She thought about her options. 'If I stay and follow his advice I will undoubtedly endure tremendous pain but I will change. If I go I might not be able to face him again but I can train at my own pace. But I'm too easy on myself; I'd never get anywhere near what he's at. Doesn't seem like there's a choice.' It was when another breeze came by that she realized that all her clothes were soaked in sweat and she smelled awful.

'I need a bath.'

Next Day - Konoha Ninja Academy

Sakura arrived at the Academy at 7:55 to see all the graduates except for Naruto waiting. He arrived at 7:59. She tried to get his attention but Iruka walked in at that moment. "Ok everyone listen up, I have your team assignments. "Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Ino moaned in disappointment that she wasn't on Sasuke's team. "Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino" 'All of them are trackers,' Naruto thought. "Team Ten: Chouji Akimichi, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru." "Oh, great, I get stuck with a lazy bum and a fa/" Shikamaru quickly covered Ino's mouth before she said anything more, as the word 'fat' was taboo around Chouji. Ino nodded at Shikamaru, letting him know that she understood what almost happened. "Your Jounin instructors will be here shortly; then you're in their care. Congratulations and good luck to all of you." Iruka left the room.

Sakura chose this moment to go and speak to Naruto. "I'll be there tonight," she whispered. "You don't have to say anything. I judge you by your actions; what you say determines whether I can trust you or not if it contradicts what you do."Two Jounins, a man and a woman, chose that moment to walk into the room. "Team Eight come with me," the woman spoke. "Team Ten come with me," the man spoke. The two teams left, leaving just Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke alone in the room. A few minutes passed by in silence. "Where's our Sensei?" Sakura asked aloud. Naruto knew; he'd felt the unfamiliar chakra signature as soon as he arrived at the Academy. Finally the door opened. A silver-haired Jounin walked into the room. "Meet me on the roof," he said before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. 'Shadow Clone?' Sasuke thought. Sakura and Sasuke left the room through the door, heading for the stairs. Naruto went out the window and jumped up to the top; his pets followed Sakura and Sasuke.

Hatake Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book when the black-clad Genin jumped up in front of him. "Were the stairs crowded?" Kakashi asked. "You didn't say we had to use the stairs." Naruto replied as he sat down. Sakura, Sasuke and the pets came through the 'roof exit' door and took their seats Next to Naruto. Hayai flew to Naruto's shoulder and watched Kakashi from his perch; Ude and Tsuyosa sat on either side of Naruto's legs. "So, why don't you tell me about yourselves? Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. You start Pinky." Kakashi said. "Shannaro! My name is Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Remember that!" she screamed at him. "Ok, Sakura, tell me about you." She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like romance stories and watching the seasons change. I dislike people who don't use my name, bullies, and people who think they can do what they want. My dream for the future…" Sakura looked at her teammates. "I want to become a great Kunoichi and repay a stranger's kindness to me from several years ago." 'I wonder what she's talking about,' Kakashi thought. "You go next emo," Kakashi indicated to Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes or dislikes. My dream for the future is to bring honor to my clan by killing a certain someone." 'That's kind of morbid for his age.' "Your turn," Kakashi gestured to Naruto. He, Sasuke and Sakura listened closely to what Naruto was going to say. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my pets and I like gazing down at the village from the top of the Hokage Mountain. I dislike people who waste my time. My dream for the future is to bring peace to this fragile and broken world." He looked at his teammates. "And maybe to entrust it to someone worthy." 'Sensei was right; this kid is screwy, even if he has noble intentions.' "Why don't you tell us about yourself sensei?" Sakura asked. "Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…I dislike…My dream for the future…" Kakashi pauses for a few moments. "Yeah, that's it," he finished. 'All we got was his name,' Sasuke and Sakura thought. "Hatake Kakashi, known as the Copy Ninja for having used his Sharingan eye so effectively in battle that he's copied over a thousand techniques. So they say. A former student of the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto tells the group. Kakashi was surprised at what Naruto knew about him. "Yeah, there is that. Ok, tomorrow I want you to meet me at training ground seven. Don't eat breakfast." Kakashi left his students on the roof. "Naruto, would you spar with me?" Sasuke asked. "No." "Why the hell not?" he yelled. "You're already strong enough for one, you're receiving training from your clan, and you haven't given me a good reason to train you." "Teme," Sasuke left. Naruto began stroking Hayai's plumage. Sakura just sat next to him for a while. "Was there something you needed H/" "Don't!" Naruto stopped talking. Sakura looked at Naruto. "You really think you can bring peace to the world?" "I do. It's what I've been training for my whole life; there's nothing more important to me." "Nothing? Not your own life? Not friendship or family? Not even love?" Naruto stopped stroking Hayai who chose that moment to fly over to railing next to Sakura so he could watch her. "You may not believe me but it would take a great deal of effort to kill me. So I don't have to worry about my life. I have no friends except for my pets and Shishou. I've never bothered to find out who my parents are since I've been raised to be independent of anyone." "And love…?" "I have no emotions, or rather, no way of feeling and expressing emotions. I'm not swayed by stories of sorrow or anger; it's like the ocean crashing against the rocks of a cliff." "But even those rocks will erode and break eventually." "Not mine." "So you don't want a family of your own someday?" "Ude will have his own family someday. Hayai and Tsuyosa will start their own family when they're mature enough. But for me, I think I'm destined to live alone all the days of my life." Sakura stood up and walked to the door leading back inside. "We make our own destinies Naruto. You just have to put in the effort to change yours." The two looked at each other. "See you tonight." Sakura went inside. There was silence on the rooftop for a few minutes. "She's different Naruto. Unlike the Uchiha...she has spirit," Tsuyosa said. "I know." "That's one of the reasons I agreed to train her." The four of them left for the Hokage Mountain.

Hokage Mountain - 9:00 p.m.

Sakura arrived promptly at nine to find Naruto waiting for her. She'd taken his advice and changed her outfit. She was wearing all black: pants, shirt, and sandals (what they wear in the series are called shinobi sandals). She'd also used a genjutsu on her hair to turn it black; she wasn't ready to dye it. "I'm here," she stated. "Every time you come up here for training I want you stand next to me here, where I am, so we can begin training right away." Sakura moved next to Naruto. The two were transported to the training grounds. "Go ahead and start stretching."

Naruto had Sakura sprint-walk again. When she was done she entered the sparring circle, believing that she'd be dodging again. However, Naruto stayed outside the circle with a CD-Player connected to a speaker system (They have TV's and radio's; I'm just throwing in that they have this stuff too). "What's this?" she asked. "Nimbleness exercise." "…I don't follow." "I'm going to play some music, and you are going to move in time with the beat to the motions I tell you to do. He inserted a CD and "Kiss Kiss" by DJ Gillies started playing. Naruto had Sakura twirl, bend, jump, duck, sidestep and other motions, all the while she had to perform them smoothly and in time with the rhythm. When the song was over Naruto had to admit that for her first time performing this exercise, she did surprisingly well. 'Perhaps she's a natural at dancing. Who knows?' he thought.

Sakura was trying to catch her breath. 'That was fun compared to what I've done so far.' "Was there a reason for choosing that specific song?" she asked Naruto. "It has a fast beat, and it was a good indicator for me to figure out what tempo I should have you working at." "That's it?" "I don't listen to lyrics; only the music." He stepped into the circle. "You're going to dodge again today. Ready?" "Sakura nodded. Naruto rushed at her without warning. Sakura was ready for his charge and was expecting him to try and ram into her. What she wasn't expecting was his hook into her temple. She was lying on the ground a moment later. "You have to expect anything Haruno, not just what you already know you're opponent can do." "The name's Sakura damn it!" Sakura got up again and walked away from Naruto until they were several meters apart. She turned back to face him. "Ready?" She nodded. Naruto rushed her once more. Sakura intended to wait until she saw what he was intending to do based on his body's movement but a sudden burst of speed from Naruto found his boot squarely in her stomach. She was launched to the edge of the circle, landing on her ass before tumbling over her head. Sakura could taste blood in her mouth. 'I certainly hope he didn't rupture an organ.' Upon further examination she realized that she had merely bit her cheek during her fall. Though part of her mind was against it Sakura stood up again and walked back to the inner circle. "You tried to observe my movements. I would have expected to see the Uchiha trying to do that but I didn't rule out you trying to do it either." "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" "Just stating what I saw. Ready?" "Give me a minute." Naruto allowed her to gather her senses. "Ok. Again." Naruto came at her. Again she tried to see what he was going to do. She saw his right hand move towards her so she bent down. Sakura had ducked under his hook. 'I dodged! I dodged! I actually did it!'/ Then Naruto's knee met her chin. He back flipped through his attack and landed on his feet. Sakura landed on her back. "Just because you dodged one attack doesn't mean that I was done attacking." "Right. I'll remember that." After regaining control of her body she stood up again and faced him in the circle.

They kept this up, him attacking and her attempting to dodge; her body was pummeled over and over no matter what she tried. After a particularly bad decision which led her head moving directly into Naruto's roundhouse kick she found herself outside the circle again. Her muscles screamed at her to stop but she wasn't going to. 'No pain no gain.' She got up off the ground again only to see Naruto reaching inside his coat and pull out a scroll. He unraveled it, channeled chakra through one of the symbols on it and a bottle appeared. Opening it, Sakura saw him pull out a single small red ball. "Soldier pill?" she asked. "In a manner of speaking. Eat this before you go to bed, chewing thoroughly. You'll feel refreshed for tomorrow when you wake." Sakura took the ball and put it in her pocket. "What now?" "We're done for tonight." "We are?" "You've been training for an hour-and-a-half. You need to rest for tomorrow." 'That much time already? I didn't even realize.' "What Sensei said about eating…should I eat breakfast?" she inquired of him. "There's no such thing as breakfast if you only eat when you're hungry." The two of them reappeared on the top of the Hokage Mountain. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked. "I told that you should always show up at the same time unless I say differently. See you tomorrow Sakura." Naruto vanished. "My name is…! Sakura?" 'He actually called me Sakura!' A breeze blew by, reminding her that she needed to shower when she got home.

Team Seven Training Grounds – Next Morning

Naruto arrived a minute before he was supposed, just like he always does, to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting there. However, their Jounin instructor did not show up on time. Or five minutes after. Or fifteen minutes after. Or half-an-hour after. Not even an hour after. Naruto was through waiting though. "Hayai. Find that moron and bring him back here." Hayai took off to find Kakashi. Five minutes after he left Kakashi came running into the training ground with Hayai following closely, trying to peck at him. "Naruto, would you kindly, OW, get your bird off me?" He asked. "Just when did you intend on getting here?" Naruto inquired of him. "Right now. OW!" Kakashi was furiously trying to bat away Hayai but the Phoenix kept dodging him. "How about before I sent Hayai to get you? When were you intending on showing up after you had told us to be here at 8:00 sharp and yet are nowhere a full hour after the designated time?" Sasuke and Sakura were almost laughing at what was transpiring if it hadn't been for the fact that their new sensei was the one who was under attack. "I, OW, was going to, OW, be here, OW, today, OW, if that's what, OW, you're asking. OW!" He explained. "QUIT IT!" Kakashi yelled at Hayai. Hayai was having a good deal of fun doing this though. "You haven't answered my question." Hayai was feeling rather daring at the moment and lunged at Kakashi's groin. The next thing the team heard was a cry of tremendous pain and a puff of smoke due to a Kawarimi being used. Hayai searched the area trying to find his victim before he shot off into the trees. "OUCH! BLASTED BIRD! GET OFF ME!" Kakashi screamed as he came back into the clearing. 'This is a Jounin?' Sasuke thought. "Hayai, enough. I think our instructor understands the importance of following rules now. Right Hatake?" "If that bird tries something like that again I'll remove its wings!" "You couldn't stop him from pecking you. What makes you think that you'd be able to catch him?" "Why'd you do this?" "It is the duty of the older and more experienced ninja to lead by example, or do you want Sasuke showing up late when he gets his own Genin team?" "Sensei, why were you late?" Sakura asked. "I was being lazy. Happy Naruto?" "Not if you intend on being late again. If you are then Tsuyosa and Ude will drag you back here. Quite happily, I should add. They enjoy the chase as much as the hunt." "Fine, I won't be late again. Just keep your bird away from me." "Hayai's harmless. You must have done something to make him assault you." 'Harmless? MY NUTS SAY DIFFERENTLY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!' Kakashi fumed. "What did he do Hayai?" Naruto whispered. "He was bothering another Jounin, Anko, I think her name was." Hayai replied. "Can we start training now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at his three pupils before pulling out two bells. "You may have graduated to Genin but you're not my students yet. I have to believe that you're worthy of my time. I have two bells here. You have one hour to get one from me. The Genin who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy. And if you intend on getting them from me then you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready? Begin." 'Shishou was right, it is about teamwork. No ordinary Genin could get a bell from a Jounin on their own. Saying that the loser will go back to the Academy is what's supposed to push us apart. Or I'm wrong and it's just as simple as asking.' "Sensei can I have a bell please?" Kakashi was surprised at this. No Genin who'd ever performed the bell test had simply ASKED for a bell. "Uh…no…" "Just thought I'd ask Hatake. See you in a bit." Naruto disappeared to find Sakura and Sasuke. He found Sakura easily enough. "So what's your plan?" he asked her. "Naruto! Jeez don't scare me like that." "Did you figure out the purpose of this test?" "Yeah. Loser goes back to the Academy. It's that simple." "Sakura you moron, think about this. We're put on a team. We're all given the same task. We're Genin going up against a Jounin. And how many teams do you know of that are two students and a teacher?" Sakura was going to object to being called a moron but everything Naruto just said was keeping her from doing so. 'He's right. All of this, we're supposed to work together.' "I get it now. And thanks…for using my name." "You earned it last night when you dodged one of my attacks. I'm going to bring the Uchiha over here, stay put." Sakura waited where she was, thinking of different team tactics to try on their opponent. Naruto came back two minutes later with Sasuke. "I told him too," Naruto gestured to Sasuke. "So what did you think of?" "I was thinking that you, Naruto, could distract Kakashi while I lay down a genjutsu to keep him from realizing that Sasuke was moving in to take the bells. Does that sound good to you two?" They nodded. "Then let's do it," Sasuke said. The three of them dispersed.

Kakashi had been trying to locate his three student-hopefuls. He had just found them when he noticed they had all dispersed. 'Did they formulate a plan together?' His thoughts were cut short as a growl sounded off behind him. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto's wolf baring its teeth at him. "What do you want mutt?" "I'm not a mere dog, I'm a full wolf! And if you don't want me to rip out your throat then you'll remember to never call me that again." "You can talk?" "I can do more than talk," Ude said before leaping at Kakashi. Kakashi merely sidestepped Ude's attack. Ude turned as he landed and ran straight for Kakashi's legs, snapping his jaws as he got close attempting to bite him. "I didn't expect you to be trained in combat," Kakashi explained as he backpedaled away from Ude. "Did Naruto train you?" "Yes I did," a voice said. Kakashi turned to face the voice only to immediately regret his action as a fist soared right into his nose. 'Shit! Where'd he come from?' Kakashi jumped backwards as he touched his nose. "Yes it's broken." It was true; when he touched his nose Kakashi felt a great amount of pain. Naruto charged in and sent a flurry of kicks and punches and even a head butt at Kakashi, but the Jounin dodged the attacks, barely. "You can't beat me kid." 'I'm not trying to beat you, I'm just stalling you. Now would be a good time Sakura.' Sakura had been watching the fight and chose that moment to activate her genjutsu. "Slow Dance Illusion!" Kakashi had been dodging one of Naruto's jabs when time seemed to slow. 'Genjutsu?' He channeled some of his chakra to his nose, doubling the pain he felt. Time resumed. Kakashi was still facing Naruto but nothing else seemed to have changed. 'Unless…!' He reached to where he had attached the bells only to find that they were gone. 'Sneaky bastards.' Kakashi turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke each holding a bell. Sakura had a smile on her face. Sasuke wasn't smiling but Kakashi could tell that he was pleased with the result.

"Well well well, you all pass. Nicely done." He held his hand out indicating he wanted the bells back. They were returned to him as Naruto and Ude moved to stand next to his teammates. "You must have moved fast to get those bells off me Sasuke." "Actually I had started moving in just before Sakura activated the genjutsu." "Good job anyways." "Yes, good job Sasuke," Naruto said. 'He called Sasuke by his name,' Sakura thought. "As of right now, we are a team. You are officially my students. My first students if that makes you feel better. Meet here tomorrow at eight/" A screech came from Hayai's direction. "And I'll be there on time. We'll start team training and missions. Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared. Naruto and his pets left for the Hokage Mountain, where they always go when they finish anything. Sakura left for home since she was hungry. Sasuke headed to his clans' training dojo.

Hokage's Office.

Minato was finishing some paperwork when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he said without looking up. Hatake Kakashi walked into the room, his Icha Icha book in hand. "Here to report that your students failed?" "No sensei. I'm here to report that they passed." Minato looked up at his former student. "They passed? Who was your team again?" he said as he tried to find the new team arrangements he'd created two days ago. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." The Hokage stopped his search and resumed his paperwork. "Yes of course, they would pass; they're smart enough to have figured it out. Asuma's and Kurenai's teams also passed. All the graduates are full Genin now." "Hai Sensei." "Kakashi, how many times/" "Sorry Minato. Old habits die hard you know." The Namikaze smiled. "Are you coming over tonight? Jiraiya will be there too." "Hai, I'll make it to dinner." "Kushina will be pleased to hear that." 'Now if I could only get her to feel the same way about cutting back on the sex…' Minato wouldn't mind the sex so much if it weren't for the fact that she chose to be intimate with him right before bed instead of earlier in the evening. "Sensei?" "Yes! What is it?" Minato snapped his attention back to reality. "I just thought you should know that Naruto trained that wolf of his. It not only speaks but it's been trained in combat." "Is that so? What about the bird and lizard?" "The lizard hasn't done much of anything. But I highly recommend that you don't upset that bird, ever." "Oh yeah? Why?" "It doesn't like people who are impolite. And it reacts by pecking at you until Naruto tells it to leave you alone." "How is that so bad?" Kakashi winced at the memory. "It will attack your manhood if it gets the chance." Minato's eyes widened at that. "Never piss off Naruto's bird, got it. If there's nothing else you're dismissed. Kakashi left the room. The Hokage looked out the window behind him to spot Naruto and his pets heading to the path that led up the Hokage Mountain. 'What else have you done Naruto?'

Hokage Mountain – 9:00 p.m.

Sakura arrived on time again and went to stand next to Naruto. The two were at the training grounds again shortly afterwards. "So where is this place?" Sakura asked. "That's a secret." Sakura looked to her left to see Hayai and Tsuyosa on the track. "What are they doing here?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the pets. "Training." "Where's Ude?" "He's hunting rabbits. Start stretching." Sakura moved off to the sparring circle to stretch when she happened to spot something new in the training area. "When did the obstacle course get here?" A giant obstacle course was next to the sparring circle, taking up a full square mile. "About an hour ago." "Am I using it today?" "Yes. Now stretch." After loosening her muscles Naruto made Sakura sprint-walk again. To her it sucked but she knew that results took effort and patience. "Okay Cooldown time. Walk over to me." Sakura joined Naruto outside the start of the obstacle course. "You're going to through all of this as fast as you can without having to stop to think or rest, understand?" "Yeah. How difficult is it?" "Doesn't matter, just do it. Begin." Sakura took off. It took her a half-hour to get through the whole thing. She was dodging kunai traps, jumping over pits, and wriggling through small holes. She had to navigate a maze and even cross a pond on a four-inch wide metal plank. 'This whole thing was an ingenious set up but the tightropes was the worst. I think I hate heights now.' She moved off to the sparring circle. Naruto brought out the CD player again. Hayai and Tsuyosa came over to stand beside it. "I'm not dodging today?" "Oh you will, but if you're not moving fast enough or you move in the wrong direction you'll regret it." Naruto stood next to her. Tsuyosa tapped the play button. "Ready for Love" by Cascada started playing. Sakura moved according to what Naruto was telling her. She was doing fine for a while until she was told to somersault. She took too long to do it and Naruto kicked her in the chest. She doubled over in pain. "Forget about the pain, keep moving!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura somersaulted until her told her to cartwheel. She kept going until she was told to duck and she jumped by mistake. A fist in her stomach was her reward. Sakura didn't stop this time. "Fight through the pain. It's only temporary." Finally the song was over. She collapsed to the ground in relief. "Not bad Sakura." "That was brutal. Did you really train like this?" "No my training was different. But by the time I was enrolled in the Academy I no longer reacted to pain the way you do." He offered her a hand up. She took it. "I'll see you tomorrow then." "We're not done. Not just yet. Come on, inside." "Inside? Inside where?" Naruto just walked behind her to a building standing next to the obstacle course. "And when did that arrive?" she yelled in disbelief. "Seven minutes ago. Now get inside." She and the pets followed him inside; Tsuyosa was carrying the CD player speaker system by its handle. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found: A cot, a table and three chairs, a first aid kit, kitchen, bathroom which included a shower and bath, and some charts on human muscles and their purposes. Tsuyosa set the music system on the table before lying down next to the table. Hayai flew to the table and watched the two humans. "Sit on the cot. I need to wrap some bandages on you." "What?" "I fractured one of your lower ribs during the music routine. You need to have it wrapped or it could break fully." Sakura touched her chest to find that one spot on her left side didn't feel quite right and it was causing some mild pain. She sat down while Naruto pulled the first aid kit over. "Lift your shirt." "Now listen mister/" "I didn't say take it off I said lift it. Or I could let this heal by itself in a few weeks. It'll cause some mild breathing problems, hurt daily, nothing serious." "Fine, but you better not try anything." She lifted her shirt up an inch above her fractured rib. Naruto pulled out a roll of medical wrap laced with healing chakra. "First of all, I told you I'm not capable of expressing emotions like you, so I don't feel lust or sexual starvation," Naruto explained as he started wrapping her midriff. 'He did say that, and I've never actually seen him express any type of emotion.' Secondly, with what you've experienced from our spars, what makes you think you could stop me if I did try to take advantage of you?" '…Shit. He's right. I'm not capable of protecting myself from him if he does try to rape me.' It was a very humbling thought and silence reigned over the two. Sakura looked at the bird on the table. She never did find out where Naruto got his pets. "Done. You can lower your shirt now." Sakura dropped her shirt before tucking it into her pants. Naruto put the medical wrap back in the first aid kit. "You'll have to keep that on for about four days. Don't take it off for any reason, and don't unwrap it. I don't care if it itches." "Where'd you get your pets?" Hayai screeched at the statement though Naruto knew that it was Hayai's way of publicly expressing his distaste with what she said. Hayai nor Tsuyosa liked the thought that they could simply be 'acquired' and tamed. "I found them inside Konoha one day. Ude I found outside though." "Really? Because I've never seen a bird with such brilliant feathers before." 'Of course not. Phoenixes haven't been seen in this world for thirty six years,' Hayai thought. "No more questions today. Instead it's time for some answers since you've managed to make it to your third day without killing yourself." "Hey! I'm not frag/" "Quiet." Sakura shut up at that. "I'm going to explain the exercises I've been making you do. The sprint-walk is obviously for increasing your endurance. Three months of it and you'll be in better shape than some of the Chunins I've seen around the village. The dance exercise is to let you become used to switching between one form of movement and another quickly without injuring yourself. For example, if you're running and then suddenly have to sidestep this will help you avoid spraining your ankle. The obstacle course combines your endurance with your footwork. Getting through it is one thing, but getting through it fast without getting harmed is the true test. Finally, the dodge exercise." Sakura expected to hear something she hadn't realized…She was disappointed. "Pack endurance, footwork and rapid thinking together and that's what the exercise is. Plus physical pain if you make a mistake." Naruto stood up and opened the door. Sakura stepped outside and found herself back on the top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto was next to her; Tsuyosa sitting at his left side and Hayai on his right shoulder. "One last piece of advice for you, scented body wash." "What about it?" "Unique smells, such as your strawberry scented conditioner and cherry scented soap, are dead giveaways to a ninja who truly searches with their senses. I'm not talking about trackers. I mean that any experienced ninja could easily sniff you out unless you happen to be hiding in a strawberry field at night." "Oh, I see." "Good. Next week you're going to start lifting weights." "Ok. See you tomorrow." Naruto vanished along with his pets.

Sakura went home and washed using regular soap. She didn't have any non-scented conditioner so she just rinsed her hair thoroughly. 'I'll get some tomorrow after team training.' Once she had finished washing and laid down on her bed she realized how much differently she smelled. She'd taken her senses for granted. "What else are you going to teach me Naruto?" Sakura said out loud as she got comfortable in her bed. She was in la la land in minutes.

**Another chapter for you. My largest one yet. Enjoy it.**

**Note: The diet I described and what I said about consuming animal meat or byproducts is completely true (According to my psychology teacher, believe it or not). Also, the sprint-walk exercise is a very effective way to build your endurance.**

**Questions are very welcome. I enjoy answering them.**

**Don't forget, reviews are nice too. If you write and you get a review then you understand why.**

**Those wascally wabbits are always wubbing me the wong way.**

**I've made this chapter longer because I have school stuff to do this week, and it's going to take up some of my time.**

**Next chapter: Mission to Wave**


End file.
